


Always and Forever

by maniacallymottled



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniacallymottled/pseuds/maniacallymottled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite Harry’s obvious advances, Severus is still twenty years his senior. Can they get away with a relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during Harry’s fourth year. There are spoilers through Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows to be safe. Voldemort is not back yet, so it’s pretty canon, but he is a fairly big threat considering he’s a non-entity at the time, perhaps a bit more than canon. Harry’s fourth year can basically happen as it did in the books because this story kind of lies underneath the characters’ daily lives. 
> 
> As I said, this takes place during Harry’s fourth year. I wanted him to be young enough that their relationship was pretty risqué, but not so young that it was unrealistic. 

"Professor Snape? I was wondering if I could have a word," said Hermione Granger, the brown-haired witch ignoring her exiting classmates.

It was the end of yet another Potions class early in the semester of her fourth year at Hogwarts, and despite the warm September weather, the classroom down in the dungeons of the castle was cold and dank. The torches hung on the stone walls tossed yellow-orange light about the emptying room, illuminating Severus's exasperated expression.

"Miss Granger, you cannot retake the test! You scored 98 percent―"

"That's not what this is about," she interrupted.

"Oh?" he said curtly, “Then what do you want?"

"I―," She looked around nervously, "I-I need to-to talk to you about-about―"

"For Merlin's sake, spit it out! I haven't got all day!" Severus shouted impatiently.

"I need to talk to you about Harry!" she said, concern shining in her brown eyes.

"I have no time for your teenage infatuations," he snapped, standing from his place at his desk.

"But Sir! This doesn't have anything to do with me,” she protested.

"Then why, pray tell, do you need to talk about it?" said Severus, crossing his arms.

"B-Because it has to do with _you_ and Harry," she said nervously.

"Mr. Potter is, as you know, the bane of my existence. What else is there to discuss?" he drawled.

"That's the thing..." Hermione said slowly. "He doesn't hate you as much as you think."

Snape narrowed his eyes.

Hermione shifted and stared at her feet. "I'm not supposed to tell you this... He'll be awfully mad, but I really think it's for the best... Harry has been rather... preoccupied with thoughts of you as of late. Romantic thoughts, that is." she finished, flinching in preparation for his reaction.

Surprisingly, Severus merely rolled his eyes. "Very funny Granger, but I need to prepare for my next class so if you don't mind―"

"But Professor, I'm serious! Harry confided in me a couple days ago! I wouldn't have told you but..." She sighed. "It's just that he's been so depressed lately and I thought that if maybe you could―"

"Miss Granger, I have had enough of this nonsense! Five points for wasting my time. Now get out!" he shouted, fed up.

"Fine, I'll go! But just watch him! You know as well as I do that he's crap at hiding how he feels. Pay any attention to him and you'll see I'm telling the truth!" she shouted. And with that, she turned and stormed out of the classroom.

Severus sat down at his desk and placed his head in his hands. This was only his first class of the day.

* * *

 

Later that day, Severus sat at the staff table observing his lunch, deep in thought. For some reason, he hadn't been able to get the discussion with Granger that morning out of his head.

_That girl doesn’t know what she's talking about. Potter? Infatuated with me? She has to be wrong. There is no way she is telling the truth..._

The only thing troubling him was that Granger was usually right—not that he would ever admit to thinking that aloud, but it was true. There were few things she was unsure of, and being a Gryffindor, she would never lie about something like that... but there was no way that it was true.

_But what did she say... Watch him? What is he doing now?_

Severus lifted his gaze to the Gryffindor table and narrowed his eyes in confusion. Potter _was_ looking at him―and with an almost longing expression on his face. Their eyes caught for a moment causing Harry to promptly blush and look away. Maybe Granger really had something—he _had_ been improving slightly in his class, though he was still mediocre at best...

Severus decided to watch him more closely.

* * *

 

Weeks past, and Severus was now almost positive that Potter liked him—romantically. He was always staring at him, blushing whenever caught. It was also becoming exceedingly difficult for Severus to find punishments now that the rambunctious Gryffindor had proven himself competent. Potter seemed to become much more upset with his usual treatment than he'd ever displayed in the past. The mere notion was so ridiculous, however, that he couldn't help but assume that this was all just an elaborate prank.

He sat down on the plush, burgundy sofa in front of the flickering fire of his personal chambers and rested his head in his hands.

_What is this boy doing to me? Why am I so curious?_

The more he thought about it, the more absurd it seemed, yet he just couldn't leave it alone! He found himself wondering what Potter was doing now. It was late—he should be in bed. However, Potter had never been one to abide by the curfew; Severus decided to cast a locater charm to satisfy his curiosity.

He wasn't surprised that Potter was out of bed, but what did surprise him was his location: in _his_ Potions classroom! What in the name of Merlin would he be doing there?

_Stealing ingredients most likely._

Well, it wasn't as if he was going to sit about allowing Potter to do whatever he liked, so Severus rose from his seat and started toward his classroom. However, upon arrival he found the room to be just as he left it: empty.

He cast a locater charm again to find that Potter was now _in_ the storage closet―so he _was_ stealing ingredients.

He strode quietly to the closet door, curious as to what Potter was hoping to get away with this time... Whispering a soft _silencio_ upon the door's hinges, he cracked open the door just wide enough so he could see if Potter was, in fact, actually there. Severus could barely see through the small crack, but could at least tell he _was_ in his closet and he wasn't facing the door―at least not directly. He opened it a few inches wider, but then turned away quickly, pressing his back firmly against the wall by the door.

_He... H-He couldn't be... There was no way in Hell that... that... no... He couldn't..._

But there was no denying it: Harry _fucking_ Potter was masturbating in HIS ingredients closet!

At first, he was going to burst in on him, therefore catching him "in the act," but something made him falter. His conscious mind told him it would be better if Potter walked out of his own accord, only to meet him standing there looking more furious than a Hungarian Horntail, but subconsciously... well, he'd deal with that later. After taking a few deep breaths, he leaned over and peered through the doorway once again.

Harry was leaning against the shelves on the left, so Severus had a perfect profile of the flushed Boy-who-lived. His muggle jeans, (that always seemed way too big to Severus,) were pooled around his ankles. His boxers clung to his knees and his jumper was discarded, lying nearby. The white dress shirt and tie were undone―hanging loosely on his shoulders.

Severus was mesmerized by his hand, stroking up and down, the other teasing a nipple. His delicate-looking fingers traced patterns up and down his tanned chest, softly, slowly. Severus wondered whether those hands would be soft, as they appeared to be, or if they were calloused from Quidditch. His pace increased slightly, and he brought his free hand up to his mouth and began sucking on two of his fingers. Severus' strained to keep his face emotionless, but was slowly becoming flushed as he watched his pupil pleasure himself, his breathing increasing as well.

After a few moments, Harry ran his now soaking-wet fingers down his chest, making soft mewling sounds as they went down, down, down.

Severus silenced a gasp as Harry trailed his fingers around to his back and started teasing his entrance.

_Well, Granger did imply that he was gay..._

Harry arched his back as he inserted a finger, slowly sliding it in and out, before adding a second. Moaning, he rocked back and forth on his fingers, his other hand pumping his cock in rhythm. He was panting and gasping and Severus could tell he was close.

Suddenly Harry arched his back, threw back his head, and came, crying out "Oh Severus!" before slumping to the floor in a flushed, sweaty heap.

Severus staggered back from the door, stunned.

_D_ - _Did… Did Potter just... Oh god..._

He ran back into his rooms. So what if he said he wanted to catch him? There was no way he could... No, not after _that_. He paced back and forth across his sitting room. He had to admit that the know-it-all Granger was right, but her telling him and seeing... well, those were two completely different things. There was no way Potter could have faked _that_.

He sat down and rested his head in his hands.

Oh god. _That_  

He stood up and started pacing again. He needed scotch.

No—he had a first year Hufflepuff class first thing in the morning. There was no way he could handle a hangover on top of that. He just needed to take a shower and get some sleep... Yes, shower and sleep.

He turned and walked to his bedroom and through to the bathroom. Sighing, he turned on the water, checking the temperature, before stepping away to disrobe. Looking down at his long, black robes, he was thankful he knew an un-buttoning spell: undoing all those buttons would take forever. He folded his clothing neatly on the counter before stepping under the hot stream of water. His back to the showerhead, he tilted his head back so the water hit his hairline, pouring down and completely drenching his jet-black hair. He sighed and looked down at his body. Severus admitted to getting out of shape when Potter "killed" He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named—

_Merlin... Potter..._

Shaking his head he returned to his previous train of thought.

He _had_ been out of shape, but now that he was working again, Severus was more fit. His stomach was toned―though you couldn't see his abdominal muscles.

_Unlike Potter, on who you could see all of them, clearly defined... Gah!_

Forcing his thoughts away from the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Torment-Him once again, he grimaced at the number of scars strewn across his body. Of course, he was glad to have escaped with these—he could easily be in a much worse condition. He lathered up the soap and ran it over his pale skin. He had always been pale, even when he was a teen (he never tanned, only burned). Not like Potter—he was really tan.

This time, he didn't manage to get Harry Potter out of his head. The image of his bronzed chest and tousled mop of dark hair was stuck in his head. He could not help but let his mind drift to what he had just witnessed, just as he could not help but let his hand drift lower and lower down his abdomen. The sexy smirk on the face as he trumped his house's Quidditch team, the defiant look in his eyes that angered him, drove him mad... Harry's soft hands stroking his reddened prick, his firm, round ass, and the look of ecstasy on his flushed face as he came... And it was all for him...

Severus Snape's dignity and self respect circled the drain before slowly dripping down, along with the semen and soap lather. With nothing left but guilt and self-loathing, he slumped to the tiled floor, head bowed in shame.

* * *

 

"Mr. Potter, I believe your behavior deserves a detention. You will be serving it by cleaning out cauldrons. Be here promptly after dinner. You are dismissed."

Harry looked absolutely horrified as he left, Severus thought. He had spent most of the day pondering as to what should be done about last night's... occurrence, as well as blocking out what he had done following it. He decided what had happened had nothing to do with his true feelings, and that it was merely due to sexual frustration that had built up over the years. It wasn't as if it was easy to "get any" when you were surrounded by students nine months out of the year. As far as Harry Potter went, he decided to "nip it in the bud" so to speak. This infatuation could not continue. Not that he even wanted it to—it was against school regulations.

_And he's a good-for-nothing ponce..._

Although, he had been trying a little harder as of late—even his Quidditch ability had improved, he had heard.

_That must have been why his stomach was so muscular._

He hit his head on his desk.

_I was not just contemplating the flatness of Potter's stomach. It doesn't matter how flat it is..._

* * *

 

That evening, when a knock came at his door, he said in his most foreboding voice, "Enter."

Harry shuffled in, looking quite frightened.

_As he should be..._

"You will be washing cauldrons without magic. Everything you need is out, when you finish you may leave." he said, careful not to raise his gaze from the essays he was grading.

Potter looked slightly relieved as he started his work. Little did he know that Severus had every intention to bring up what he witnessed the night before. He had played with the idea of telling him right off the bat, but making him do the detention first was much more satisfying.

Consequently, he hadn't decided how exactly he was going to bring up the subject, but he was the Head of Slytherin for Merlin's sake! It would be quite an event if he couldn't manage to slip it into the conversation. Additionally, this was Potter he was dealing with. It was very likely he'd slip up and say something as well.

* * *

 

It took Harry almost four hours to finish, and Severus was becoming a little uneasy. Not that he would ever let anyone be able to tell, but he was nervous nevertheless.

"I'm finished, Sir." Harry said, his voice showing he was much more nervous than his teacher. It almost cracked.

"It took you long enough," Severus replied. "Put away the supplies and you may go," he finished.

"Um, Sir?" Harry asked quietly.

"What?" said Severus, purposefully avoiding Harry's gaze.

"Where do they go?"

_Perfect._

He caught Harry's eyes and stared at him intensely. "They belong in the ingredients closet." he said slowly, "I believe you are... _familiar_ with the place."

Harry's face paled to a stark white. "You didn't—" he said slowly.

Severus narrowed his eyes, using one of his most intimidating glares. "Unfortunately, Mr. Potter, I did."

Harry started to look panicked, and seemed to be losing his balance, Severus thought. "D-Did-Did you—You didn't..."

"I. Saw. _Everything._ "

"Oh God," Harry said, his voice wavering. His whole frame appeared to be trembling.

_Good._

"Mister Potter, I'm not sure how this infatuation began, but you will put a stop to it. Now." he said threateningly.

As Severus watched Harry, he noticed that him contemplating something.

"Sir?" he asked softly.

_Uh oh..._

"S-So-So you... don't..."

"Don't what, Potter?"

"You don't—don't feel the same way, do you? Well, it's not allowed, is it?" he finally managed.

Severus was shocked.

_How am I supposed to answer that?_

"Of course it's not allowed! What kind of a school do you think this is?" he shouted, standing from his seat at his desk. "You're fourteen! I'm the same age as your father for Merlin's sake!" he added, ignoring the fact that he didn't answer the first part of the boy's question.

Potter looked devastated. "Yeah, I figured. I-I just thought… thought that… that maybe..." he said quietly. He looked as though he was about to cry.

He was quiet for a long moment, but still had that contemplative expression.

What was he trying to figure out now?

He took a deep breath, "Could… could I ask for one thing?" he asked quietly.

Severus rolled his eyes, but truthfully he was rather curious. "What?"

"C-could I... kiss you? Just once? Please?"

_WHAT?!?!_

Severus felt the blood rush to his face.

_Kiss him? Kiss him?! How should I respond to_ that _?!_

For some reason, a resounding 'No!' didn't immediately enter his mind. What if he did kiss him?

_Perhaps it would end Potter's recent lack of restraint..._

"I-I promise I'll leave you alone. I-I―"

_Well, if it would end this thing..._

"If it will squash your ridiculous illusion of whatever this is, I _suppose_ a kiss is not too much to ask." he said slowly.

Harry’s eyes went wide before nervously biting his lip. He walked around his professor's desk, coming to a stop before him. Slowly moving closer and closer, he looked unsure, but that didn’t stop him from pressing his lips against his professor's.

Severus felt a hand move to his face, but stubbornly kept his own at his sides. Suddenly, Harry opened his mouth and gently licked his lips, desperately asking for entrance.

The action was so humble, and so pleading, Severus complied.

_It's only one kiss after all._

Harry began stroking and lapping at his tongue, before drawing him into his own mouth and sucking gently. The boy moaned softly and pressed his body flush against Severus's.

Severus himself was having a hard time keeping his head straight―he was getting a little turned on.

All of a sudden, Harry pressed his hips forwards slightly, his stomach brushing Severus's arousal.

_That can't be good..._

Harry pulled away from the kiss and looked up at Severus in astonishment.

Severus opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off once again in a ferocious kiss. Harry pulled himself closer, rocking his hips against him, and making soft mewling sounds against Severus's mouth.

_Merlin, those sounds are so sexy... He feels so good against me... No! What am I doing? I can't do this!_

Severus pushed Harry away from him, the boy flushed and panting.

"Goodnight, Mister Potter," he managed.

Harry gave a sad smile before leaving the classroom, the door shutting softly behind him.

Severus took a few deep breaths and entered his private rooms, taking a seat in front of the hearth. Screw tomorrow, he needed alcohol. Summoning the amber-filled bottle and a glass, he poured a generous amount into the crystal cup and sipped it slowly, relaxing a bit.

A kiss with Harry Potter should not have been that good.

———————————————————————————————————————

The next morning Severus sat at the staff table in the Great Hall, trying to decide if his hangover was worth the relaxation after last night. It was... but it was a close call—he always got the worst hangovers. He would have just made a potion for it, but he was too hung over. It only stayed good for a couple hours anyway.

Speaking of last night, what the bloody hell was he thinking? Letting the Potter boy kiss him... and then enjoying it... nothing good could come of this.

He glanced over to the Potter boy in question, and found him to be acting rather... odd. Well, he was actually acting normal—talking with his stupid friends, not paying him any notice―which was odd.

He should have been glad, so why wasn't he? Isn't this what he had asked for yesterday?

Observing him again he noticed that Weasley Number Six was absent, and Potter and Granger seemed to be discussing something.

_Should I look into this? Well... perhaps not..._

He was in no mood to deal with incompetent Gryffindors anyway.

* * *

 

As the day wore on, however, Severus became more and more suspicious. Every time he saw Potter and Granger together they were being very... secretive. They seemed to be plotting something. Granger appeared to be trying to convince Potter of something. He seemed very reluctant towards what she was saying as well. This couldn't be good either.

* * *

 

It was dinner when Hermione approached Severus, looking particularly defiant.

"Professor Snape, I need to discuss something with you," she said confidently.

"What is it Granger?" he asked curtly.

"I think this is something that should be kept private...” She gave him a meaningful look.

_As if I’m not aware of the situation…_

“I see you are finished with dinner. It's rather important..."

" _Fine,_ " he said, standing and finishing the last of his pumpkin juice.

Hermione smirked shrewdly to herself―her plan was set in motion.

The two exited the Great Hall, but not before Hermione nodded at Harry to follow.

They entered the Potions classroom, Harry and Hermione moving to the center of the room, Snape straying by the closed and warded door.

"What is it that you want?" Severus repeated, a foreboding feeling coming over him.

"What is your full name?" Hermione asked.

"Severus Tobias Snape." he stated automatically. He clapped his hands over his mouth in horror.

"You didn't..."

Hermione sighed. "Yes, you have ingested Veritaserum. Perhaps a little desperate, but it was necessary. There are things we need to know."

_How could this have happened? I was a fucking spy! How did a mere fourth-year slip me Veritaserum?!?! Granger is too clever for her own safety... At least I was trained how to control my answers a bit…_

"Why, after I spoke to you about Harry's feelings, did you continue to act like a complete git?" Hermione asked abruptly.

"Initially I acted the way I did because I did not believe you at first. Mr. Potter's actions the day before last were proof enough, however. I continued my behavior because I was feeling confused and conflicted," Severus said, slightly monotone. He banged his head on the wall behind him. "I strongly dislike you Granger,” he muttered.

"You don't hate me?" Hermione asked curiously.

Severus sighed.

"Almost, but no."

Hermione smirked.

"And you don't hate Harry either, right?" she said.

_Don’t say you like him! Don’t say you like him!!!_

He made to unlock the door but with a frustrated _expelliarmus_ from Hermione, his wand flew into her hand and he was forced to answer the question.

"Yes, it's true. I do not hate him," he said submissively.

"You don't?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No, I don't," he repeated.

"Um... Hermione? How much longer will the Veritaserum last?" Harry asked.

"Um..." Hermione checked her watch. "About five more minutes," she concluded.

"Could you... er... give us some privacy?" he said slowly, blushing slightly.

Hermione mirrored his blush and nodded, giving Severus's wand to Harry before leaving quietly.

"Why did you let me kiss you?" Harry asked as soon as she was gone.

"Because you asked it of me." Severus said simply.

"But why did you?" he said exasperatedly.

"At first it was because you said you would leave me _alone,_ " he said, glaring at him, "but I was also curious."

"Curious? What were you curious about?" Harry asked.

"When I saw you masturbating in my ingredients closet, I was shocked. I became... preoccupied with you. 'Why would he think of me like that?' and other similar thoughts. I couldn't stop thinking about you―what I saw, what you said―I wanted to know what my reaction would be if we kissed." he explained, a pained expression on his face.

It hurt Harry to do this to him, but there were still things he needed to know.

"What did you think about the kiss?' he asked slowly.

_I really need to watch what I say._

"It surprised me." he said, pacing to the center of the room where Harry stood. "I enjoyed it."

_Damn it._

Harry's face lit up.

"You did? I told Hermione you did!"

Severus could feel the effects of the Veritaserum wearing off.

"Now don't think that just because I enjoyed it means I want to be with you because it does!"

Severus clapped his hands with his mouth. Apparently the effects _hadn't_ worn off yet.

"You―You do?" Harry asked tearfully.

Severus nodded despite himself.

"You would actually date me?

He was now able to shake his head no, but his mouth still clearly said "Yes."

Harry sighed.

"Has the Veritaserum worn off?" he asked, already flinching at the man's reaction.

"Yes," he said slowly.

Harry looked into his dark eyes—they were filled with so much anger and betrayal. The amount of emotion behind them made him trip and he stepped backward to catch himself.

"S-Sir... I―"

"Is this what you wanted to happen?" Severus said quietly, taking a step forward. "Did your little plan go as expected, Potter?"

"I-I, uh..."

"Let's give old Snape a truth serum and make him admit feelings he didn't know he had, and then we'll have license to mock him whenever we please!" he said snidely.

Severus crept forward, and Harry moved back, away from his frightening professor.

"Well? Is this how you expected your little prank to end?" he spat.

"But Sir! It wasn't a prank! I want―"

"Very funny, Potter," he said spitting out his name like some obscenity. "It was a nice try, but you are going to suffer the consequences."

He crept forward still. Harry (still meters away) backed into his desk.

"B-But Sir! I do want to be with you!" Harry repeated desperately.

"You want _this_ , Potter?" Severus said, gesturing to himself. "You want to be with your greasy old Potions Professor?"

"Well I―"

"You want to be in a _relationship_?" he said, moving closer still.

Harry just stared, frightened, into his eyes.

_Perfect. I'll scare him away. He doesn't really want this. He can't._

"Do you want to kiss me, Potter?" he said, standing above him looking down. "Do you want to touch me?"

Harry's eyes, though keeping their intensity, changed slightly. Severus noted this, but was too involved to stop and ponder it.

"Do you want me to touch you?" he said, running his fingers down Harry's chest.

He leaned down over to Harry's ear.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Harry?" he whispered huskily. Severus was surprised when Harry whimpered softly.

_Aren't Gryffindors supposed to be a little braver than that?_

He pulled away to look at the small boy before him. His face was flushed and his bright green eyes were hooded with lust.

"Yes..." he hissed, his head tilted back, his hand grasping his teacher's robes. “I want you Severus."

Whether it was the dark, lust-filled look in his eyes, the sexy, desperate, longing tone in which he begged, or the way he pulled his small, lean body against his―so innocent, yet so enticing―Severus would never know. It was at that moment, though, that the Potion Master's resolve shattered, falling to the ground in shards and broken pieces. Grasping Harry's chin, he pulled his soft, pouted lips to his, amazed at how wonderful a simple kiss could feel.

Harry reached up and wrapped his arms around the man's neck, twisting his fingers in the long, dark hair.

Severus kissed him again and again, finally parting his lips and shoving his tongue in the wet cavern of Harry's mouth.

Harry languidly stroked the man's tongue with his own, caressing lovingly and with devotion. He lured the older man's tongue into his mouth, sucking on it before pulling back and nipping at it playfully. Kissing and licking on his jaw, Harry moved down to the tendon at his neck before sucking firmly.

Severus, who had placed his hands tentatively on the boy's waist, grasped him firmly and lifted him onto the desk behind him, making him almost equal in height.

Reclaiming his mouth in a kiss, Harry pulled Severus toward him, hooking his legs around the man's waist.

The man stumbled forward slightly, surprised at the sudden pull and moaned softly when he felt Harry's arousal pushing against his abdomen.

Harry mischievously pulled away slightly, continuing the kiss an inch or so away, stroking and scraping his teeth along Severus's tongue. He light-heartedly toyed with the man's mouth, licking at his tongue and lips like a kitten, his arms still wrapped around his neck.

Having enough of the boy's teasing, Severus attacked Harry's mouth, at the same time grabbing his hips and grinding their erections together.

Breaking away from the kiss, Harry arched his back and moaned, trembling at the sensation. He rocked his hips against his Professor's and began lapping affectionately at his neck. Glaring at the obstructing fabric, he moved to undo the first few buttons of the man’s high-collared robes. He kissed and licked at the freshly exposed, pale skin, making soft, whimpering noises at the back of his throat.

"Yes... Yes... Merlin, Harry, yes..." His soft-spoken words washed over Harry, hands twisting in the boy's dark hair and thrusting against him madly.

"Say it again... Please..." he whimpered, pulling their bodies even closer.

"What do you want me to say, Harry?" he whispered huskily.

"Unh," Harry moaned, "yes... say my name..."

Severus smirked softly.

"Do you like it, when I say your name, _Harry_?" he purred, still grinding relentlessly.

"Oh! Oh gods yes... Ah! Don't stop..." Harry whimpered.

" _Harry_ ," he whispered before licking the shell of his ear. "Do you want to kiss me, Harry?"

The dark-haired boy's eyes fluttered closed and a small moan escaped his lips as Severus softly kissed the place behind his ear.

"Yes..." he whispered.

Severus placed his hand softly over Harry's and led it down his own chest, stopping just above his waist.

"Do you want to touch me, Harry?" he whispered, still leaning close to his ear.

In response, Harry tentatively moved his hand down, cupping Severus's arousal through the dark fabric. The man groaned softly as Harry began moving his hand, jacking him off through his robes. Harry titled his head up and pulled him in for a kiss, the older man moaning under his touch.

Severus ran his hands down Harry's chest, feeling the muscles ripple in response, and pausing just before his belt. He pulled away and locked Harry's eyes with his.

"Do you want me to touch you, Harry?" he whispered.

"Yes... gods yes..." Harry moaned, squirming in anticipation.

Succumbing, Severus let his hand drift lower. He grasped Harry's erection through the fabric and slowly began to stroke him with his palm. Gradually the man became more confident, forcefully palming Harry as he himself rocked his hips against the boy's hand.

"Unh... unh... oh gods, yes!" Harry moaned, thrusting into the man's touch. "Yes... yes! Oh gods... oh... oh profe-uh... professor, wait―"

Severus quickly pulled his hand away, and would have moved back if Harry's legs weren't still wrapped around his waist.

"Harry I―"

"No," Harry whispered, wrapping his arms around his neck, "I want you to _touch_ me."

"Harry... I-I don't―" Severus was interrupted when the boy tightened his grip with his legs, pulling Severus toward him and (with Harry's hands out of the way) grinding their arousals together.

"Oh Merlin... Harry, I―"

"Plea-Please-please..." Harry whimpered, rocking his hips against Severus's. "Unh... unh... Pro-Professor, please..."

Keeping one arm around Severus's neck, Harry deftly un-buttoned his slacks while still continuing the motion with his hips. He then reached for Severus's hand, which was propped on the desk to hold their weight, and slowly guided it to his groin. He whimpered softly, and Severus gasped lightly in surprise. He began moving his hand (and thus Severus's) against his hot arousal, thrusting his hips and continuing the quiet mewling noises.

A few moments later, Harry trusting Severus to continue, took his hand away from his and placed it at the man's own bulge beneath his robes.

Severus stilled his now unaccompanied hand.

"Harry, are you sure you want this?" he asked.

"Yes... yes... gods, yes Professor, I'm sure!" Harry breathed, thrusting slightly in his un-moving hand. He still sensed hesitance from the man, so he tilted his head up and pulled Severus in for a sultry kiss, trying to coax some movement out of him.

Finally, Severus began to move, placing light caresses along the length of the shaft. Harry pulled away from the kiss and stretched up to his ear.

"Please... Professor, please..." he whispered.

Relenting, Severus grasped the base of the boy's erection and slowly slid his hand to the head.

"Yes! Yes, like that!" Harry gasped, wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders for balance.

Severus smirked and ran his hand tightly along the shaft again, Harry falling limply against him.

"Yes... More..." he groaned.

The man continued to stroke his erection, rocking his own need against the boy's thigh.

"Do you want to kiss me, Harry?" Severus purred.

"Yes..." Harry breathed, inhaling as he rested on the man's collarbone, determined to memorize his scent.

"Do you want to touch me?" asked Severus.

"Yes!" Harry whimpered, realizing that Severus pleasuring himself against his thigh only made the situation more erotic.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Severus said, brushing his thumb over the sensitive head.

"Yes... yes!" Harry panted, combing his fingers through Severus's dark hair.

The man pulled Harry closer and leaned next to his ear.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Harry?" he whispered gruffly.

"Unh-unh―oh gods, Professor, yes!" Harry screamed, arching his back and coming hard.

Severus watched as he twitched with the waves of his orgasm, an expression of ecstasy on his face. That was how the man came, only moments later before collapsing against his desk next to Harry.

After cleaning them both up with a simple spell or two, Severus turned to Harry, his eyes downcast.

"Potter, I apologize. I took advantage of your feelings and I―"

"What? No!" Harry exclaimed. "I wanted it." He turned away and blushed. "I-I wanted you, Professor... And I... I want... more―"

"Potter," Severus said sternly, "This can't happen again."

"What?!" Harry looked back at Severus surprised and upset. "I-I th... But I thought... I thought you wanted to―"

"Regardless of what I want, Potter, if _this_ were ever to be discovered, I would not only be fired, but arrested. You would most likely be expelled as well. It _cannot_ happen again," Severus said, his tone icy and cold.

"I... but I..." Harry whimpered as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Soon he could do nothing about it, and he clutched at the man's robes as tears slowly streamed down his face.

Severus looked down at the boy who had always seemed so strong crying against him broken-hearted. He hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to do, before slowly enclosing him in his arms.

"I'm sorry Harry, but we cannot do this."


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Harry’s obvious advances, Severus is still twenty years his senior. Can they get away with a relationship?

Severus watched the amber-colored scotch swish about in the glass as he twirled it. It looked almost golden with the light reflecting from the fire in front of him. Alternatively, the firelight on his face made him look sallow and gaunt, and did everything but hide the circles under his eyes.

He had been drinking a lot more as of late, telling himself it was only because his students had become more annoying and ignorant. He would never sincerely admit that it was what had happened with Harry that was tearing him up.

_"Plea_ _-_ _Please_ _-_ _please…" Harry whimpered, rocking his hips against Severus's. "Unh… unh… Pro_ _-_ _Professor, please…"_

He downed the rest of the scotch and set the glass on the small table beside him.

_"Potter," Severus said sternly, "This can't happen again."_

_"…What?"_

Leaning back slightly in his chair, he stared blankly into the crackling fire and he replayed what had happened over and over. Any inclination that the boy didn't want him, any feeling of his own that didn't long for him as well, anything that could make him feel better, he racked his memory for.

He knew he wouldn't find anything.

_But at least it isn't causing me to drink myself into oblivion every night—I have all my other students to blame for that._

Severus stood and walked over to the dark wooden cabinet where he kept his liquor and glasses. He pulled down the decanter of scotch and filled his glass before setting the bottle down with a noticably emptier 'plunk' than yesterday. Absently, he looked into the glass panes of the cabinet, his reflection flickering in and out with the firelight.

_Harry only very recently turned fourteen years old. I'm thirty-four for Merlin's sake… How could I have even thought_ _about doing those things with him, let alone…_

He placed his face in his hand and exhaled shakily before combing his hand through his hair. Downing the scotch, he set the glass down and went to his bedroom for another night of fitful sleep.

* * *

 

The next day Severus didn't see Harry at any of the meals, and he didn't have him in a class until tomorrow. He saw that Hermione was sneaking food out with her, which was for the boy without a doubt.

_I wonder if he's eating it though… No, no, he's fine; most likely avoiding me because he's so ashamed of what happened._

He didn't see Harry at the next day's breakfast or lunch either. In fact, he didn't see the boy at all until his class the following afternoon.

* * *

 

Harry shuffled into class and slumped into the seat at the very back of the classroom, never taking his gaze from the floor.

_I know he's ashamed… He can't miss me…_

Severus noted the bags under his eyes and the especially dishevelled appearance. His chest felt weighted when he concluded it was all his fault.

_But what else could I have possibly done?_

He watched sadly as Harry continued to struggle through the rest of the class ( _He had been doing so well before…_ ) until it ended and he dejectedly shuffled out.

* * *

 

Severus continued to spend his nights drinking alone and thinking about Harry. He ached at the positives—how devoted he seemed, how cute he was, his desperation and longing, how intense his brilliant green eyes could be, how he oozed sex… And then he felt shame.

_Harry Potter is fourteen years old. He's a minor, hasn't even finished school… I'm the same age as his father…_

He disgusted himself. He felt nausious. But then his thoughts turned to the positives again and he felt despair at all that he couldn't have. After many restless nights he came to a solution: shut Harry out completely and give up all hope—it was the only thing he could do.

* * *

 

Weeks past, and Severus succeded in avoiding the boy. He skipped meals, ignored him in classes, and made a large effort to never pass him in the school's coridors. He even attempted to remove him from his thoughts, but this proved to be much more difficult than expected.

One night he sat in his comfy, brown chair, drinking and thinking about Harry like usual. On days like this he would often roam the dark hallways looking for rule breakers, but he didn't want to risk running into Harry. He felt a great deal put-off by this.

_Who is a boy like Harry_ _Potter to disuade me from even my hobbies?_

Decidedly, he used the now Godforsaken locator charm _(which started this who_ _l_ _e mess)_ on the boy, and was not a bit surprised to find him roaming the hallways, very much after curfew. He was still up by Gryffindor tower, however, so after making a simple map and attaching the locator charm to it, he set off down the cool, dark, dungeon halls.

His black eyes slowly adjusted to his equally dark surroundings as he sauntered along. He quieted his mind and soaked in his senses. He could feel the dungeon air, slightly heavy and damp, as well as his robes swishing around him. There was an organic scent: refreshing like water, but rotting like the dirt around an old log. He could hear the tapping of the rubber soles of his shoes on the stone floor, and the ripple of his robes billowing about him.

Despite these pleasant distractions, he couldn't keep his quieted mind from drifting to Harry.

_His smooth tanned skin…_

He could almost feel it: young, taut, with muscles rippling underneath.

_His black hair…_

It was so soft and so adorably messy… and just the right length to grab and pull…

_His gorgeous mouth…_

His tongue was so soft and wet and pliant, and his lips so cute and plush and pink…

_And Merlin, his eyes…_

He wouldn't be surprised if they glowed in the dark, they were so vibrant… And gazed so intensely and hungrily at him that he could do nothing but give in… and then when they were tearful, so pleading and desperate they broke his heart.

He looked at his make-shift map to see where the boy was; he was in an empty classroom about a hundred meters down the hall. In Severus's reverie they had both travelled quite a ways. He stared at the boy's name scripted above the little dot. It caused him such anguish to know that Harry was hurting too…

_But truly I don't know if he's been hurting… I'm sure a boy his age would have moved on to something more exciting by now._

Disheartened, he sat down against the wall and stared sadly at the little dot. They had only been together once—and truthfully they hadn't gone very far—but Severus ached for him. His cock was hard and calling for attention because of his earlier thoughts, and he wanted more than anything to be deep inside Harry, to feel his warm body pressing against his, to plunder his cute little mouth, and to make him pant and moan in exstacy.

Despite his longing, however, he knew it could never be. He cast a disillusionment charm on himself before opening his legs and undoing his fly. He traced his fingers up and down his erection, teasing himself as Harry would have done. As his grip grew tighter, his pace incresed. His cock grew warmer and firmer in his hand, and he tried to imagine it was the Gryffindor making him feel so good.

He could never truly make himself believe it—he was too logical for that. He was improving though, having been pleasuring himself much more than usual as of late in addition to the drinking.

It wasn't because of Harry though—his students had been more annoying and frustrating recently and he needed to relax.

Remembering when he had caught Harry doing this very act in his supply closet, he thought of how sexy he had looked—pants around his ankles, shirt falling open revealing sleek stomach muscles, and how he pulled so desperately at his cock for release. And then the boy came, tired, flushed, and with an expression of bliss.

And when Severus recalled the sound of the boy calling his name s he came, the man climaxed as well, the pressure at last becoming too much. He twitched as his orgasm rolled through him before slumping back against the wall and muttering a lazy cleaning charm.

Despite the charm, he felt dirty.

He sighed and glanced down at the map again. Harry was still in the un-used classroom down the hall. How long had he been there now? He checked the time—it had been almost a half an hour since he noticed Harry was there, and Merlin knows how long he had been there before then…

He really didn't want any sort of contact or confrontation with the boy, but it worried him. Severus fretted over the options, but decided he really should check on him—he just wouldn't take the disillusionment charm off yet.

He crept down the hallway, tredding as softly as possible. All of a sudden, when he was almost to the door of the classroom, Hermione Granger suddenly appeared out of midair and went inside.

Severus was thrown off for a moment, wondering if he was seeing things.

_A fourth year shouldn’t know the disillusionment charm yet…_

He noticed that she had left the door fairly wide open, however, and took the chance and slipped inside.

* * *

 

Harry sat on a table to the far left side of the classroom, holding his knees to his chest.

Hermione's voice: "Let me see it."

Harry's voice: "I'm sorry…"

He was crying. Severus moved further into the room. Hermione was holding his hand.

"How could you do this Harry?" she said sadly.

"I've never felt like this before 'Mione." Harry said quietly.

Severus moved closer still. There was blood on Harry's hand.

"Why would you do this to yourself?" she said, tears in her eyes.

Harry's eyes shimmered in the dim light in the room. Tears began running down his face.

"It just hurts so much…" he sobbed, colapsing and holding on to Hermione desperately.

"It's okay…" she said, rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, I'm here."

"I just… I-I… I just _ache_ for him all the time… it hurts 'Mione…"

"I know it's hard Harry… You can't do this to yourself though…"

Harry sat up and held his wrist in his hand. He stared down at the wound with an eirily empty expression.

"But it doesn't hurt as much."

Severus couldn't stand anymore. He left the room and went to bed, but never managed to fall asleep.

* * *

 

It was days later and Severus still felt sick with guilt. Harry was _cutting_ himself because of him.

_It really is entirely my fault..._

He hadn't eaten yet today, but his stomach still wanted to empty its contents. He curled his body tighter into the fetal position and pulled his blanket over his shoulders—he hadn't gotten out of his bed yet. Thankfully it was a Saturday and he had no obligations.

The day had been spent curled up into himself, muscles tense with worry, guilt, disgust, and nausea. Then he would sleep fitfully for a few hours, only to awake again, tense with another emotion. If it weren't for the clock in the next room chiming softly every hour he wouldn't know that time was even passing. He tried to will himself out of bed, but his usually conclusive mind came up with no reason for why he should.

The clock chimed three times; Severus found himself wondering which 3o'clock it was.

* * *

Despite his disgust with himself, his hunger pains eventually broke his resolve and forced him out of bed.

He pulled on one of his floor-length black robes over the boxers he was wearing and charmed the dozens of buttons closed. He left his rooms and began a trek to the kitchens through the dark dungeon halls, pretending not to wonder where Harry was.

When he reached the kitchens he scratched at the pear in the portrait to open it and stepped inside. As he hadn't passed any windows, he demanded any leftovers from the most recent meal “and some coffee for Merlin's sake!"

The elves scuttled about and Severus began to wonder what time it was.

" _Modus tempus,_ " he muttered.

He was a bit surprised to find it was just after four in the morning. After eating some chicken and a roll with butter, he took his cup of coffee and left the basement.

The clicking of his boots was soon echoing through the entrance hall. He stood in the large room, feeling small but still at home. He glanced at a window at the top of a staircase to his left that curved out of view. It was still dark, and he felt the urge to go outside. He needed the freshness of the wind and the stars.

Slipping through the large front doors, he stepped out of the castle and into the refreshing night air. He took a deep breath—slowly in, slowly out—and began slowly walking to his left. His boots were accepted softly into the grass, and he took a drink of his coffee, feeling the warmth in his throat, then chest, then stomach. Soon he sadly emptied the cup and banished it to the kitchen, slipping his hands in the pockets of his robe.

As he walked along he passed a small alcove in the side of the castle in which the grass was pressed flat. Assuming it had been used as a gathering place for students earlier that day, he continued past it.

"Professor?"

Severus turned immediately, his wand poised. None other than Harry Potter blanched and stepped back.

"Potter! Why are you out after curfew? Do you _like_ losing house points?" Severus shouted.

"No Sir, I just... I just couldn't sleep..."

"You couldn't sleep," Snape snapped sardonically. "So you thought you'd just roam the grounds in the middle of the night!"

"Well... what are you doing?" Harry asked tentatively.

Severus stared angrily at him. The moonlight highlighted the tops of his cheeks and his nose, touched bits of his dark, messy hair, and shown in his brilliant green eyes. He turned to leave, but a meek "Professor?" hindered him.

Harry nervously stepped up to him.

"I've missed you, Sir," he said softly.

Severus stood rigidly.

"I know."

Harry looked up at him for a moment in surprise and hope before his eyes became downcast in realization of what he must have seen.

"I just..." He reached up and placed his hand on the man's chest. "I can't stop thinking about you. Your hands, the way you walk, the way you move, your voice, how your skin felt, th-the way you looked at me... I—" His voice broke. "I tried so hard!" he cried, slumping down in the grass. "I tried so hard to forget you, but you were everywhere! In the Great Hall, in your classroom, in the hallways, in the stands at the Quidditch pitch—I couldn't do it!" Harry continued to sob in his hands and Severus knelt down to comfort him.

"Harry... there's nothing we can do," he said softly.

"How can you say that?" Harry said angrily. "I know you're hurting just as much as I am!"

"I know..." Severus whispered, looking away sadly.

"We have to do something. I can't do this anymore... I thought... I thought maybe if I took some sort of private lessons from you..."

"I've never done any remedial potions or independent studies in my life, and you're too young for an apprenticeship..." Severus stated. He stood and pondered on what they could do to hide a relationship.

Harry stood nervously, looking up at the brilliant man in hope.

They stood in silence.

After too long of a pause Harry broke down and clutched desperately at the man's robe, burying his face in his chest.

"Professor, you have to think of something!"

"I know Harry, I know," he said, holding the boy's waist with one hand and petting his head with the other. He pulled Harry's chin up to look at his face and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. That's when he saw Harry's scar.

"Occlumency..." he murmured.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Occlumency! It would work perfectly... He would certainly believe... And I'm the best—probably the only decent one even..."

"You have a plan?" Harry wiped his eyes.

"I can give you weekly Occlumency lessons," Severus said. "Occlumency, which only I excel in here, is the practice of blocking off your mind. It wouldn’t be difficult to convince Albus that there is a connection to the Dark Lord through your scar, and that you must learn Occlumency before he discovers it. You could request lessons, and you would have no way of knowing that I would be the only one who could teach you."

"I could blame my being upset recently on nightmares about Voldemort!" Harry said, the sky slowly lightening.

Severus looked down at the boy, the soft dawn light creeping into his rich eyes.

"You should get some sleep before classes," he said, combing his hand through the boy's soft, mess hair.

Harry smiled.

"It's Sunday morning, Professor."

Severus smiled softly as quiet pink light spilled on the horizon.

Harry grabbed Severus's robes and, on his tip-toes, touched his lips to his teacher's chastely.

The boy's lips were so soft and fit so perfectly with his own. When Harry pulled away, Severus could still feel a tingle of where they had connected. He stared into green eyes that were sparkling with the fresh sunlight and the need for his feelings to be returned. Embracing, he pulled their mouths together again and again, Harry nipping at his bottom lip ever so often. Severus parted his lips and led the boy's tongue into his mouth—it was so soft and satisfying. The kiss ended reluctantly and Severus looked down and the boy in his arms. The new sunlight that felt cool and soft on his face glistened in the eyes of Harry Potter.

_I don't think I've ever seen him so happy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was super fluffy. Sometimes I can't help myself X3


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Harry’s obvious advances, Severus is still twenty years his senior. Can they get away with a relationship?

Severus Snape sat stiffly on his plush couch, the fire crackling before him. Tonight was the night of Harry and his first “Occlumency lesson” together. He was afraid that the boy would actually show up, but at the same time he was terrified of him not coming at all. The last month or so had shown them both that they needed each other. However their relationship would not only be subjected to disapproval―it could get him arrested. He still wondered if it was worth the risk, despite the pain he had gone through.

There was a knock at his door.

_He's here..._

“Come in,” Severus called.

The door creaked open and Harry Potter stepped into the man's room. He looked around at Severus's living room and adjoining kitchen, his face flushed.

_Likely from nervousness…_

It looked like he had tried to make his hair lay flat, and for the most part it was, save half a dozen clumps that flipped and curled as usual. He stood awkwardly by the door, pulling anxiously at the hem of his shirt.

“Erm... Make yourself at home,” Severus offered, hoping to end the awkward silence.

Harry tripped over himself before nervously joining him on the couch. They both sat, timidly twiddling their thumbs, before Severus spoke.

“I... I’m still not sure about this...” he said, addressing the floor.

Harry looked at him incredulously.

“What?” He stood angrily. “You still aren't sure about this? How can you say that after... after...” he trailed off, too angry to speak.

“I know it has been difficult, but it is so risky...” He stood in front of the boy. “Harry, I could go to Azkaban.”

“If we get caught,” Harry said, looking up at him hopefully.

Severus's face changed with a slow acceptance of hope.

_I do want this... More than anything..._

Harry stepped up to him and placed his hands softly on the man's hips.

“I know you want this, Professor,” he whispered.

Severus stared down at him with a pained expression, his hands held out awkwardly at his sides.

“You can't resist it, Sir,” the boy said, stepping almost flush against Severus. “You don't want to resist me.”

Nervously, but with resolve, Harry stood on his toes and pressed his lips to Severus's.

The man did not hesitate to return the kiss; the boy's lips were so soft and eager and pliant. He grabbed Harry's waist as the boy dragged his teeth along the man's tongue and whimpered into his mouth.

The boy slid his hands from Severus's hips up his chest and grasped at the fabric of his robes, pulling and sucking desperately at Severus's mouth. They pressed their bodies together, both finally getting what they wanted for so long, yet it still wasn’t enough.

Harry stepped closer, wanting more and more, causing Severus to fall back onto the couch with Harry tumbling after him. The boy clambered onto the man's lap and continued kissing him desperately. He pulled at anything he could―hair, shoulder, fabric, waist―needing him so badly.

Severus broke away to kiss at the boy's jaw line.

“Bed?” he whispered.

“Yes,” Harry breathed. He stood up and Severus led him through the far door into his bedroom.

The man sat down on the plush, down comforter, Harry sitting next to him, before he overtook the boy's cute little mouth. He grasped the boy's dark, feathery hair, stroking his tongue―so satisfying and delicious―and every so often Harry would whimper softly, making Severus want him more and more each time.

As the boy pressed against him, Severus submitted and lay back on the plush bed.

_Normally I wouldn't allow this, but I don't want to even suggest something he isn't ready for... he can have some control today..._

Harry continued to plunder his mouth, straddling him and pressing his erection desperately into Severus's stomach. He slid his hand up the man's chest and unhooked one of the small, round buttons. And then another. And then another. He broke the kiss.

“Why are there so many buttons?” he groaned, continuing to fiddle with them.

“The spell is _effringo_.”

Harry reached for his wand on the floor where it had been discreetly discarded along with his shoes. He sat beside Severus and pointed his wand at the man's chest.

Severus's breath hitched as Harry murmured the spell and ran his wand down the length of the robe to where it ended at his knees. It fell open slightly, revealing the white shirt and black pants he wore underneath. The man's heart raced as the boy ran his wand down his chest once more, even slower, his eyes locked on skin being revealed inch by inch. Severus had never been so strongly affected by a person merely looking at him before.

Harry paused at the waist of the pants, the man's erection bulging blatantly beneath the fabric. He whispered the spell once more, and Severus watched as his pants came undone and Harry's face flushed at his lack of underwear.

He began to feel rather exposed with Harry staring at him so intensely; especially since the boy was still fully clothed. He hoped Harry wasn't gazing in terror―although he was rather proud of his size. It was much to his surprise, therefore, when Harry licked his lips, almost drooling.

“Harry—”

“I want you inside of me, Professor,” Harry said softly, climbing up to lie on top of him. “I want you to take me.” Severus could feel his warm breath on his neck.

“I can't do that Harry,” he said softly.

“Why?”

“You know I want to, but I think we should wait.”

Harry looked at him, pouting.

“At least until next week,” he offered, gently stroking the boy's hair.

Harry sighed, but kissed him softly. He rolled off of him and sat up, staring at the man's exposed skin. Cautiously, he reached out and softly touched Severus's cock. He glanced quickly up at him for reassurance, before licking his lips and slipping the tip in his mouth.

Severus gasped as his mouth enclosed him, taken by surprise. The boy began to move up and down and up and down, stroking the base with his hand. With every upward pull his soft tongue flipped over the tip and around head, and every delicious slide down included a powerful stroke down to the bottom of the shaft. The man was panting in a matter of minutes. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and nearly came at the sight of the boy going down on him.

Harry paused for a moment, licking his lips and swallowing, never taking his eyes off the man's now gleaming erection. He licked his lips once more before taking Severus completely down his throat, his soft lips sliding all the way down to the base.

“Oh Merlin...” Severus groaned, grasping the comforter and letting his eyes fall shut. “Oh Harry that's so good...”

It wasn't long before that well-known pressure began to build, his breathing growing heavier and heavier.

“I-I'm getting close...”

Harry made a noise in his throat as confirmation and moved a little faster, pausing at the top to stroke the head with his tongue.

“Ah—Harry... Harry I'm—” Severus arched his back and came hard, with one of the best orgasms he'd ever had. After a moment he blinked his eyes open to see Harry leaning over him, licking up a bit of come that had dripped down the corner of his mouth.

Severus slid back to sit up against the headboard, pulling the boy with him into a violent kiss. Harry climbed into his lap and sat sideways, draping his arms over the man's shoulders.

The kiss gradually grew more languid and Severus started to push Harry's jumper up. Harry broke from the kiss, pulling it all the way off and tossing it aside.

Suddenly Severus grabbed his abdomen and pulled him closer with his back to the man. Deft fingers teased the skin through his shirt before pulling off the red and gold tie. As white buttons became unhooked, one by one, Severus softly kissed at the boy's neck.

“How did you manage to keep all these clothes on Harry?”

“I... Ah—I-I don't know...”

“Although one thing I am sincerely curious about,” he murmured, tracing his fingers slowly across Harry's chest. “Is how you became such an amazing... fellatio... if you don't mind me asking...”

Harry was silent for a moment.

“Well... it's kind of embarrassing, but... but I did it for you, so...”

_What? What could he have done? I shouldn't have asked..._

“I, well, I asked... Ron... if I could... if I could practice on him. Secretly, with no strings attached of course. We settled on the terms that he would give me constructive feedback every time if we never talked about it and if I...” He blushed. “If I wore glamours that made me look like a girl.” He bowed his head, embarrassed. “I did it so I could make you feel good. I... I thought that if we ever, by chance, got that far before you told me to stop again, you would stay with me for good if I could...”

“Harry,” Severus whispered, his warm breath ghosting over the boy's ear. “Thank you for doing that for me, but you didn't have to.” He ran a hand across Harry's stomach and chest, teasing the nipples along the way, his other hand resting precariously close to the bulge in the boy's pants.

“Do you remember the night I caught you touching yourself in my ingredients closet?” He moved his hand to cup the boy's erection through the fabric.

“You didn't tell me until the next day,” Harry remembered, his breathing increasing.

“Mhm. I couldn't stop thinking about it.”

He unhooked the button of Harry's fly and undid the zipper.

“How sexy you looked, all flushed and panting.”

He softly stroked the boy's cock before grasping it earnestly.

“How you pulled at your cock.”

Harry whimpered.

“How you fingered yourself,” he breathed into the boy's ear, making him blush.

“And all the while thinking about me.”

“Yes,” Harry panted.

Suddenly Severus slowed the pace of his hand.

“Do you know how many times I've come thinking about that in the last month?” he whispered.

Harry's eyes grew wide and he looked behind him and up at the man making him feel so good.

“Really?” he said softly.

“Harry, you didn't need to do anything for me, except be patient while I figured out how much I need you.”

Overwhelmed with emotion, Harry reached up and kissed him passionately. Severus began stroking Harry's cock intently and the boy moaned softly into the kiss. The man pulled away and moved to lick and kiss and bite at Harry's neck, eliciting even more from the boy.

“Want to put that talented little mouth to work Harry?” Severus whispered. Harry nodded, breathing heavily. The man brought two of his fingers to Harry's mouth and the boy took them without pause.

“Make sure to get them good and wet.”

After his fingers were adequately lubricated, Severus traced down the crease of Harry's leg before teasing his entrance. Harry gasped softly when he pushed in a finger. As it slid in and out Harry grasped at the sheets and began breathing heavily. The boy was soon moaning softly again, and when Severus inserted another finger the boy's voice broke and his breathing grew even heavier―it was probably the sexiest thing Severus had ever seen. The boy's cock was extremely hard and dripping pre-come; this and the way he was panting were sure signs he was close. As he slid his fingers in and out and stroked the boy's cock up and down, he began whispering softly in Harry's ear.

“I need you to understand that... despite... our secrecy... we are an exclusive couple. However good your intentions were, I do not want you servicing anyone else again. Do you understand?”

Harry was hot and flushed.

“Y-Yes sir,” he said, breathing heavily.

“You are mine now,” he continued. “I do not like sharing.” He bit and sucked hard at Harry's neck, making the boy whimper. “Especially someone this... delicious.” He continued his attack on Harry's neck and increased the paces of both his hands.

The boy was muttering incoherently, grabbing the sides of Severus's legs tightly.

“Pro-Professor, I―”

“My name is Severus, Harry,” the man whispered huskily.

“Ah... uhn... S-Severus, I'm―”

Harry came hard, giving a strangled cry. The boy rode out this orgasm before collapsing onto Severus.

After a moment Harry looked up at the man and gave him a languid, thank you kiss before snuggling against his chest.

His breathing was soon slow and even; the boy had fallen asleep. Severus chuckled while he gently stroked the boy's soft hair. He'd let him rest for a little while longer before he had to send him to his own bed in the Gryffindor tower that was much too far away.

* * *

 

One painful week later there was once again a knock at Severus's door.

“Come in.”

Harry entered, a little timid, and walked to where Severus had stood from the couch.

“Today you will begin your lessons in Occlumency,” the man said.

Harry's face fell.

“But... But you promised we'd...” he trailed off, looking pleadingly up at Severus.

“Harry. You have to start learning. If after several months you knew nothing we'd surely be caught―”

“Then I'll start learning next week,” Harry offered.

“And then you'll want to start the next week, and then the next―”

“I won't―”

“We are starting. This. Week.” Severus said firmly.

Harry slumped into a pout and glared at the fireplace beside them.

“Follow me,” said the man, moving around the couch and through the small kitchen to the door past it. Harry glumly followed into the man's office. Severus motioned to the plush black chair for the boy to sit before stepping around his large desk to the bookshelf behind it that spanned the entire back wall. He thought about which book would be better for the boy before decidedly pulling out a tan, paisley-looking volume and giving it to him.

“‘Closing Your Mind’... isn't a closed mind considered a bad thing to have?” he said snidely.

“Not in this case,” Severus retorted. “I want you to read this on your own time. Try to get at least a chapter a week in between all of your heroic adventures if you could.”

Harry shot a glare at him before continuing to pout.

“Today we are mostly going to focus on quieting your mind through meditation,” he said, leaning against his desk. “But first, I think I want to give you a taste of what having your mind broken into feels like.”

“'Kay,” Harry mumbled.

Severus stood before him.

“ _Legitimens_!”

Images flashed through Severus's mind as usual, but he was quite unprepared for the emotion that accompanied them. Apparently Harry had been reflecting on their past... encounters.

_...arched his back as he inserted a finger, slowly sliding it in and out, before adding a second. Moaning, he rocked back and forth on his fingers, his other hand pumping his cock in rhythm. God if Professor Snape would ever do this to him he would die. He was panting and gasping and..._

_...mischievously pulled away slightly, continuing the kiss an inch or so away, stroking and scraping his teeth along Severus's tongue, tasting peppermint tea. He light-heartedly toyed with the man's mouth, licking at his tongue and lips like a kitten, his arms still..._

_...so soft and fit so perfectly with his own..._

_...onto the man's lap and continued kissing him desperately. He had wanted this for so long. He pulled at anything he could―hair, shoulder, fabric, waist―needing..._

_...licking his lips and swallowing, never taking his eyes off the man's now gleaming erection. He had never seen anything more intimidating and at the same time so enticing. He licked his lips once more before taking Severus completely down..._

_...grasped at the sheets and began breathing heavily. The attack on his cock and his ass and his neck all at once was so much he could hardly breathe, and when Severus inserted another..._

Severus ended the spell abruptly, panting and notably aroused. He was surprised at how erotic it was to see their sexual encounters from Harry's point of view.

Of course Harry had seen everything he witnessed and stepped up to him. The boy placed his hands on Severus's hips and pressed their bodies together.

“You did promise,” he said softly.

Severus sighed.

“You won't do this again next week?” he asked sternly.

“I promise we can start next week,” Harry said, looking up at him assuredly.

Severus sighed again. He combed his fingers through the boy's messy hair and smirked.

“Alright,” he agreed finally, rolling his eyes.

Harry smiled brightly, reached up, and kissed him soundly.

“So young man,” Severus said teasingly. “How do you propose we occupy our time then?”

Harry blushed and looked away.

“I... I want to do what you promised we could do last week.”

Severus pulled Harry into his arms.

“And what was that?” he asked softly.

Harry looked up at him nervously.

“I...I want you to have sex with me.”

Severus's breath caught in his chest.

_How did I manage to be this lucky?_

He leaned down and kissed the boy softly.

“Do you want to go in my room?”

Harry smiled and nodded.

He led him into his room and they sat down on his stately bed. Once again Severus let Harry lead the way as their relationship was new. The boy kissed him earnestly, pushing him onto his back. His tongue was incredibly soft as it plundered his mouth—Harry really was an excellent kisser for his age.

The boy pulled away panting. He started undoing the buttons of Severus's robe, but Severus stilled his hands and muttered “ _effringo_ ,” his robes, shirt, and pants unfastening all at once. Harry pulled off his jumper and threw it aside. Severus grabbed the boy's tie and pulled him in for a rough kiss, pulling off the tie and undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Harry sat up, straddling Severus, and took off his shirt. They paused for a moment, breathing heavily and taking in each other. Severus pushed himself up on one arm and, combing his other hand in the boy’s hair, kissed Harry languidly.

Harry melted into the kiss and Severus guided the boy down next to him, lying down on top of him. He threw off his robe and shirt before continuing to plunder Harry's mouth. The man grabbed Harry's waist and slowly traced his fingers to the waistband of his slacks. Harry was whimpering into the kiss from the teasing. He pulled away.

“Touch me,” he pleaded, breathing heavily.

Severus smirked before kissing and biting at his neck and undoing Harry's fly. He grasped the boy's cock and Harry moaned softly, Severus stroking up and down, up and down.

“Uhn... uh...  Severus, I want you now...” he moaned.

Severus chuckled. He pulled off the boy's slacks and underwear and grabbed a bottle out of a drawer next to his bed.

“What is that?” Harry asked, sitting up slightly.

“It's a simple lubricant,” Severus explained, unscrewing the cap. “I want to make sure not to hurt you.”

Harry nodded and lied back down. Severus dripped some of the lubricant onto two of his fingers. Harry flinched when the cold substance was spread on his entrance. Severus waited until the boy relaxed before pushing in a finger, Harry sighing in satisfaction. Soon Severus inserted another finger, sliding them in and out.

Harry was soon writhing on his fingers—he seemed ready. Severus leaned over the boy and kissed him softly.

“You are absolutely sure?” he whispered.

“Yes,” Harry breathed, nodding.

The man removed his fingers and set himself at Harry's entrance. He pushed in a few inches, and Harry let out a strangled cry.

“It's okay Harry,” he said, stroking his face. “I know it hurts but it will feel good really soon.”

Harry nodded, understanding.

Slowly, Severus pushed in all the way, inch by inch, until he was fully inside.

“You're so big,” Harry said, gasping.

After a moment Severus began to move. Harry felt so good around him—he was having a hard time taking it slow. Soon though the boy's gasps of pain turned into ones of pleasure, and Severus began to pick up his pace. He slid his arms beneath Harry and pulled him close, grabbing the tops of his shoulders from the back.

The boy was soon moaning and muttering incoherently, wrapping his legs around his waist and clutching at his back.

Severus could only grow more aroused at the lithe body rocking beneath him. Harry was meeting him at every thrust, and then pulling away so he was almost all the way out, before aiding him in sliding in once more, balls deep and pressure building. Severus hungrily kissed and bit at the boy’s neck, devouring him. Harry was whimpering and crying out, grabbing at Severus’s back, hair, the sheets—anything.

After a moment Severus sat up on his knees and pulled Harry’s hips into his lap before continuing to slam into him. The boy’s voice broke as he moaned—the poor thing was practically going insane from the stimulation.

“S-Severus… I-I need to… to come… Oh God… I need to…”

The man smirked before reaching for the boy’s cock and stroking it purposefully. Harry’s cries gradually became more and more hysterical until he came hard, the orgasm rocking his body. Severus slowed his pace as Harry rode through it, mumbling something incoherent.

When the boy finally seemed to be in his right mind once more, he smiled happily up at Severus. That was the man’s cue; he began pounding into the boy once more, grasping his hips very tightly.

Harry gasped in surprise before settling into low, satisfied moans. Severus could feel the pressure building and then all too soon he was coming into Harry, shaking slightly as his orgasm rode through him. He collapsed, exhausted, on top of the boy, who sighed softly.

“You’re so amazing…” he murmured, almost asleep already.

Severus smiled softly as he rolled over and pulled them both under the covers. Harry snuggled up to him and laid his head on the man’s chest, pulling the comforter over his shoulders. Severus petted his hair lovingly before settling into his pillow and closing his eyes.

_How did I ever manage to be this lucky?_


	4. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Harry’s obvious advances, Severus is still twenty years his senior. Can they get away with a relationship?

Severus sat at his desk grading papers. 

_Why are all of my students so stupid?_

At the moment some of those stupid students were in his class—fourth years to be precise. He had them taking notes from the textbook for tomorrow’s potion, so at lest they were mostly staying quiet. He stared at them all for a moment, their quills scratching away, eyes darting frantically, pages turning every so often—

Also, Harry was in this class. He was sitting a few rows back next to Granger, looking bored and restless as he usually did in his class. Suddenly Harry leaned over to Granger and whispered something.

“Mister Potter, I believe I said to take notes _silently_. Do not make me ask you again.”

“Yes Sir,” muttered the boy, looking defeated.

Severus smirked to himself before returning to the second year tests he was grading.

_Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Acceptable. Wrong. Wrong… Merlin, surely there is nothing I’ve done in the past to deserve a punishment as bad as this…_

He sighed, discouraged, and continued his earlier watching of the working fourth years. He glanced at Harry again and—

_He’s passing a note to Granger!_

“Mister Potter, again, I believe I said to take notes, not to pass them. Give it to me.”

Harry flushed in embarrassment as Severus walked over to him. Dutifully he placed the folded-up note in his professor’s outstretched hand. Severus gave him a mocking glare before unfolding the parchment and reading the note.

At first he was surprised:

_Severus—_

_It has been too long since we were together for me to handle. Every night I ache for you. I can’t stop the arousing images that come to my mind: you looming over me, panting and flushed; your huge, hard, red cock and how badly I want it inside of me; the waves of ecstasy I feel when you kiss me, fuck me, claim me. I can’t help touching myself with my want for you, but it does little to satisfy me. I can’t wait until next Friday. Please don’t let this maddening ache last until Friday. I need you._

_—Harry_

Severus was having a hard time concealing his blush. He looked down at Harry who was looking convincingly angry and embarrassed, but Severus could see the slight smirk hiding underneath.

“Five points from Gryffindor, Mister Potter,” he sneered, folding up the note and slipping it in his pocket.

“and a detention tonight after dinner.”

* * *

 

Later that night, not long after dinner, there was a knock at Severus’s door.

“Come in,” he called, not looking up from his grading—he knew who it was.

Harry Potter slipped into the room and shuffled over to him.

“Hello Professor.”

“You will be cleaning cauldrons tonight,” he said, still not looking up.

“Huh?” Harry, asked, confused. “But I kinda… I kinda thought we could—”

“Harry,” Severus reprimanded. “The basis of this relationship was that it was to be entirely secret. We cannot risk foolish flirting and extra time together every week.”

Harry wilted under his gaze.

“But I… I just—”

“It doesn’t matter. I realize that we are both rather romantic people,” he rolled his eyes at Harry’s skeptic look. “Myself being a little less _overt_ , but a romantic all the same. Despite this, in this relationship we _must_ be reasonable and cautious or not do it at all. Do you understand?”

Harry sighed spitefully, rolling his eyes.

“I guess so…”

“Harry! You can’t pull _any_ of that anymore! It _will_ get noticed!”

“No it won’t!” Harry retorted. He started to move around the man’s desk. “Besides, it’s way more fun when there’s such a big risk.”

“Harry, I could get fired for this!” Severus shouted, angrily standing from his chair, sending it screeching against as it was pushed away from the desk.

“I know, it’s just…” Harry stepped up to him. “Honestly, how likely do you think that is?”

“Harry—”

“I mean, you’re the snarkiest, sneakiest, smartest person I know!” Harry argued, approaching him aggressively. “If anyone could pull it off, it’d be you.”

“You should be happy I agreed to this at all, boy!”

Harry bristled. His stare at Severus was cold and hard.

“Don’t. Call. Me. That.”

Severus had never seen him that angry—he was intimidated enough to return back into his chair and sit down.

“You want this just as much as I do,” Harry spat. He stepped up to Severus. You know I wouldn’t abandon you or sell you out if anything happened,” he said a little more softly. “I just…”

Severus panicked slightly when the boy climbed onto his lap, straddling him.

“Harry…”

“I just want to be with you,” he said softly, their faces inches apart.

Severus was having a really hard time keeping his body in check. He could feel Harry’s erection pressing against his stomach.

“I just don’t want to wait any longer…” he whispered, his lips brushing the man’s ear.

Severus dew in a shaky breath as Harry had started licking and nipping at his ear. _Now_ he was hard—there was nothing more he could do to prevent it.

“I’m sorry I flirted with you in class,” the boy said, puppy-dog face being used with full force. Harry kissed him softly, encouragingly on the mouth before kissing him firmly.

_He always has the softest lips..._

Severus conceded and began to kiss the boy in earnest. Harry was devouring his mouth and grabbing at his hair. Severus grasped his slim hips and pulled him closer, wanting more and more. Harry was soon rocking his hips against Severus’s, whimpering and moaning into their consuming kiss. Their tongues slid together, their mouths pulled and intertwined and their hips ground together, slowly building up pressure.

Soon it wasn’t enough for Harry so he pushed up Severus’s robe to unfasten his pants. The man twitched when Harry grasped his cock and broke the kiss to undo the boy’s fly as well. Harry gave out a strangled cry as they pulled at each other’s cocks, laying his head on the man’s shoulder. Severus could tell the boy was close—Harry’s grip on his penis was getting more and more erratic by the second.

“S… Severus… Severus I need you…” He licked at the man’s neck and ear. “I don’t want to finish with this,” he panted.

Severus sighed regretfully.

“Okay.”

He wrapped his arms around the boy and stood up, Harry wrapping his legs around his waist. He set him on a clear bit of his desk and pulled his pants down, Harry kicking them off along with his shoes.

“Lean back,” he said, grabbing the hand lotion he used after classes.

Harry lied back hesitantly on a pile of papers and pulled his legs to his chest. The man leaned over him, kissing him passionately, languidly, at the same time pushing in a finger. Harry was rocking his hips and moaning softly into the kiss.

A second finger was added. He could feel Harry’s heavy panting on his cheek.

Suddenly the boy pulled away.

“Enough!” he cried, his eyes bright and hungry. “Just take me!”

_How can I say no to that?_

Severus grabbed the boy’s hips and slammed into him deeply with one thrust, causing Harry to cry out. After a moment he started to move slowly—out… in… out… just a few inches.

The boy soon started mumbling contently and Severus could pick up the pace. He tightened his grip on Harry’s hips and began slamming into him. The boy moaned happily as he slipped his socked feet up over Severus’s shoulders and grasped the edge of the desk.

“Ah! Gods… Uhn… Please… Please help me come…”

Severus consented and grabbed Harry’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusting.

_He’s so amazing—flushed, sweating, and panting and he’s still so beautiful… he’s so tight too… what could I possibly have done to deserve him?_

“S-Severus… I… I’m gonna…” Harry cried out before he came, his feet flexing against back of Severus’s neck.

The man gave him but a moment to breathe before grabbing his hips and slamming into him. He listened to Harry moaning softly as he reached his own climax and braced himself with his hands on the desk as the orgasm rippled through him.

After he pulled out and Harry put his legs down, Severus reached for his wand but was hindered by a chaste, loving kiss. Harry had sat up and combed his hand into the man’s hair, and when their kiss broke he was blushing and shyly smiling.

Severus chuckled and grabbed his wand, casting _scourgify._ He buckled his pants and, while Harry was pulling on his own, he ruffled the by’s soft, feathery hair.

“You’re such a bad influence on me.”

* * *

 

Severus Snape breathed in and out slowly in an attempt to calm his nerves. Harry was due any minute for their real occlumency lesson, and he was afraid that once again nothing would be accomplished. What truly frightened him was that he wasn’t sure he had enough will power to deny the boy’s advances.

_If this trend continues, we’ll be found out for sure._

Harry soon arrived and stepped into his rooms, looking as delectable as always. He was chewing on his lip and looking around nervously, holding the text book he had given him to study behind his back.

“We’ll hold the lessons in the study,” Severus said, moving to the door to Harry’s right.

The boy followed him obediently and sat in the arm chair Severus gestured to.

“Have you read any of the book?”

Harry nodded.

“I know you said to try to read a chapter a week, but I’ve only ready the first chapter. I figured that was okay… since this is only our first lesson?”

Severus was surprised.

_I thought for sure he would try to get out of this lesson again… not only has he not even suggested it, but he came prepared. I suppose I underestimated him…_

“Yes, I suppose that will be fine. From now on a chapter per lesson is what you should go by.” Severus stepped in front of Harry. “We will begin with something that is not addressed in the book and is something that is often over-looked in occlumency—breathing. Proper breathing is necessary to achieve the relaxed, meditative state required to learn and practice occlumency, as well as wand-less magic if you ever wish to study that.”

“Wand-less magic?” Harry gaped. “I didn’t even know that was possible.”

_He didn’t? That’s pretty common knowledge… I suppose it’s from his muggle upbringing…_

“Yes, most adults can do very basic wand-less magic but only a select few have mastered the practice, Professor Dumbledore being one of them.”

Harry nodded, encouraging him to continue.

“First you will learn how to breathe. Sit on the floor—it allows for better posture.”

Harry slid out of the chair and took a position on the plush rug covering some of the stone, crossing his legs as the man joined him.

“One must sit up very straight so all of your organs sit where they are intended to be, and not stretched or squished. Now, take slow, deep breaths. Feel where the air presses against your stomach. You are going to shift your breathing from your diaphragm to the deepest place in your body, about three inches down from your navel and two inches back. Let your mind follow your breath in through your nose, down your throat, lungs and be conscious of how it fills your body. Then follow it back out. Push it out from your gut, your stomach, your chest, and your nose. Continue to do this, while your breaths become deeper. Breathe in, one, two, three, four. Breathe out, one, two, three, four. Breathe in, one, two, three, four. Breathe out, one, two, three, four. Longer, deeper breaths. Breathe in, one, two, three, four, five, six. Breathe out, one, two, three, four, five, six.” He continued to count in the same way, slowly lengthening the boy’s breaths, watching as he gradually slumped forward, a sure sign of him becoming more and more relaxed. “Good. When you’re ready, slowly open your eyes and we will continue.”

After a moment the boy blinked his eyes open and stood, stretching languidly.

“This breathing exercise will help you achieve the state of mind needed for occlumency. I want you to practice it every night before you go to sleep.”

Harry nodded and pulled his legs into the chair and crossed them. Severus rolled his eyes.

“Must you always remind me that you’re a child?”

Harry scoffed.

“I’m not a child; I’m four _teen_ , thus a _teen_ ager.” Severus sighed.

“To continue, when practicing occlumency, it is different for each person.”

Harry perked up.

“Yeah I remember reading that in the book!”

“Yes. Some see a mental picture, such a boxes or rooms in which their memories are held. Some visualize a wall around their mind in its entirety. Others see nothing and merely _feel_ what is happening. There are many variations, and usually your mind will know which is best for you without you needing to decide. For example, in my mind I do have a visual, but it is fairly abstract. As far as how I protect my memories, I just get more of a feeling, but I always see the memories play out visually when someone is accessing mine or I theirs. You will discover yours on your own.”

Harry nodded assuredly.

“As I implied, there are two parts to occlumency. The first is pushing out an attack and the second is a permanent blockade against any intrusion. You must learn the first before the second.”

Harry returned his legs to the floor and stiffened nervously.

“So what are you going to do?”

“I need to break into your mind,” Severus said seriously. “You can only learn the first portion of this by feel.” The boy looked afraid.”Don’t worry too much. You will feel how to do it.”

_It isn’t as though he has any terrible memories that I’m not already aware of._

He took a deep breath.

“Are you ready?

The boy looked concerned for a moment, but nodded.

“Okay. I will a little more intrusive than I was last time, but don’t be alarmed—just push me out. Get ready… _Legitimens!”_

Scenes flashed before Severus’s eyes…

_…Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept…_

_…How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that—that_ school _—and come home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning tea cups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was—a freak..._

_…You didn’t tell us you weren’t allowed to use magic outside school,” said Uncle Vernon, a mad gleam dancing in his eyes. “Forget to mention it… Slipped your mind, I daresay…” He was bearing down on Harry like a great bulldog, all his teeth bared. “Well, I’ve got news for you, boy….I’m locking you up….You’re never going back to that school…never…and if you try and magic yourself out—they’ll expel you…_

_…Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn’t know what time it was and he couldn’t be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn’t risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food…_

_…Pass the frying pan.”_

_“You’ve forgotten the magic word,” said Harry irritably._

_“I meant ‘please’!” said Harry quickly. “I didn’t mean—“_

_“WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU,” thundered his uncle, spraying spit all over the table. “ABOUT SAYING THE ‘M’ WORD IN OUR HOUSE…_

_…Now, I’m saying nothing against your family, Petunia” –she patted Aunt Petunia’s bony hand with her shovel-like one— “but your sister was a bad egg…_

_…Aunt Petunia knew he hadn’t really done magic, but he still had to duck as she aimed a heavy blow at his head with a frying pan. Then she gave him work to do, with the promise he wouldn’t eat again until he’d finished…_

_…You mustn’t blame yourself for the way the boy’s turned out, Vernon. If there’s something rotten in the_ inside _, there’s nothing anyone can do about it…_

_…I do feel sorry,” said Draco Malfoy, on Potions class, “for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they’re not wanted at home…_

_…he paid a man to fit bars on Harry’s window. He himself fitted a cat-flap in the bedroom door, so that small amounts of food could be pushed inside…_

_…They died in a car crash, you nasty little liar, and left you to be a burden on their decent, hard working relatives..._

_…I’m warning you,” he said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry’s, “I’m warning you now, boy—any funny business, anything at all—and you’ll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas…_

Severus ended the spell, incredibly shaken from what he had seen. He looked to Harry, who was in no state to have been able to push him out as he was shaking in the fetal position on the floor. Severus knelt beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I never wanted anyone to see that,” he said softly, his voice breaking. His eyes were unfocused and single tears made their escapes, dripping onto the floor.

_What have I done?”_

“Harry, I—”

“Don’t touch me!” he suddenly exploded, clambering away. He stood and stayed far away from the man who now knew some of his darkest secrets. Severus had never seen him so furious.

“Harry, I… apologize. I wasn’t aware—”

“Just stay away from me!” His fists were clenched and tears were still streaming down his face.

_He looks so… ashamed…_

“Harry, nothing your relatives did was your fault.”

“I…I know that…” he whispered.

Severus approached him slowly, cautiously.

“I apologize, Harry. Those weren’t my memories to see.”

“You’re right, they weren’t!”

The man blanched, but continued.

“This is… difficult for me to admit, but my previous notions of you were very wrong.”

Harry finally looked at him, still angry but now a bit confused.

“Since the day we met I was convinced that you were nothing but a spoiled celebrity. Even… even after we started…” He sighed, avoiding the boy’s gaze. “You were a spoiled celebrity that I was attracted too, that I… that I loved…” Severus flushed softly at this confession. “but you were still a spoiled celebrity.” He gathered some courage and looked Harry straight in the eyes. “I…I now know I was wrong and… and I only hope you’ll forgive me.”

Tears were still dripping down the boy’s cheeks and falling softly on the stone floor. His expression slowly shifted from anger to betrayal to anguish, and as a fresh bought of sobs threatened to come pouring out, the boy threw himself into the arms of his professor and wept. Together they collapsed to the floor and the man pulled Harry into his lap.

“I’m sorry I ever thought so shallowly of you,” he whispered, stroking the boy’s dark hair that was always so fluffy and soft.

“I-It’s okay…” he sniffled. “I…I didn’t think very highly of you until a-around the end of last year either.”

Severus chuckled.

“I’m aware.”

“I…I just don’t want anyone to know about _them_. I always feel so… weak.”

Severus brought up the boy’s face in his hands and kissed him soundly.

“You are not weak, Harry.”

Big, shining, sad green eyes stared up at him.

“It takes a great amount of inner strength to take that kind of abuse and not be greatly affected by it. You are very strong. Stronger than you should have to be.” He wiped some tears with his thumb.

Harry gave an apprehensive sigh, but snuggled against Severus’s chest again.

“I love you too, by the way,” he whispered.

“What?”

“A little bit ago, you said you loved me. I love you too.”

Severus was surprised at how happy those four little words made him and hugged the small boy closer. He kissed Harry’s head softly.

“I’m glad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's memories are direct quotes from J.K. Rowling's books.


	5. Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Harry’s obvious advances, Severus is still twenty years his senior. Can they get away with a relationship?

One night Severus found himself walking the corridors of the castle, as usual. The weather had been growing colder day by day, making him especially grateful for the soft, cashmere sweater he wore beneath his robe. It was one of the few secret pleasures he allowed himself.

He reached the end of the corridor which turned into a hall that ran along the outer wall of the castle. Without missing a step he turned to the left and continued on his way—he had spent many years wandering these halls and knew them better than most. Speaking of secret pleasures, Harry wasn’t a part of that “most” for some reason.

 _Of all the times I’ve_ known _that he has been out of bed, I’ve only caught him a few times. I should ask him how he does it…_

An icy breeze whipped in through the windows on his right and he pulled his robes tighter around himself, relishing the feel of his sweater

Suddenly he felt a pair of hands pull him down an adjoining corridor and into a nook that was usually occupied by a suit of armor, which must have been taking a stroll. Severus barely had time to react before Harry’s face appeared out of thin air, smirking, and pressed its lips against his.

At first Severus wanted to object, to push him away and reprimand him for surprising him and being out after curfew, but was soon too distracted by the soft, pressing lips against his mouth and the hard, pressing erection against his hip. From mutual want they both opened their mouths and tore at each other, tongues stroking and teeth grazing. Severus couldn’t remember a kiss more satisfying and pulled the boy closer, his hands tangled in his soft, messy hair.

Harry slipped his hands beneath the man’s robes and pushed up the soft sweater to grasp and scratch at the thick, silky skin of Severus’s stomach.

The demanding touch sent a jolt to Severus’s cock which was now at full attention.

Harry did not fail to notice and deftly undid his professor’s pants, moaning as he grasped the large, throbbing shaft.

Severus sighed contently into the kiss and slowly began rocking his hips in time with Harry’s rhythm.

The boy whimpered at the movement and was soon grinding his own erection against his professor’s leg, breaking the kiss. As he moved he kissed at Severus’s neck in worship, occasionally pausing, only able to pant heavily, his hot breath licking at Severus’s sensitive skin.

He could tell Harry was getting close but he stopped him and brought his chin up to look at him in the eyes.

“Use your sexy little mouth.”

Harry stood on his toes and kissed him soundly before dropping to his knees and taking him completely in his mouth.

Severus groaned and braced himself against the wall at his back. This was the one thing that Harry would always have over him—he was so damn good at this. With that mouth this boy could bend the strongest of men to his will. He combed his hands through the boy’s dark, fluffy hair and tried his hardest to stay still and not thrust himself into the wet heat surrounding him. As Harry continued his assault on Severus’s cock, deftly stroking with his tongue while letting it slide deeply into his throat, the man could feel the pressure building.

“Ha-Harry… I’m getting close,” he breathed, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

Harry touched Severus’s hand in acknowledgement and increased his pace.

“Oh, Merlin… Yes, yes, yes…” The man could barely remain standing.

“Harry… Harry I’m-I’m coming—”

He came with a strangled cry down the boy’s throat, grasping him tightly. Harry stood, licking lips and swallowing the last bits of semen, his faced flushed and his gaze on the floor. He pulled out his wand and muttered a soft _Scourgify._ Severus paused for a moment.

“H-Harry… did you finish?”

He nodded.

“Did… Did you come just from…”

The boy nodded again, his blush deepening.  “I… I touched myself a bit, but—”

Severus pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Their tongues pulled at each other, never able to be close enough.

“You’re amazing, Harry.”

“It’s embarrassing…”

“It’s sexy.”

“It was just… I mean the feeling of you come in my mouth… I feel a bit like a whore.”

Severus brought his chin up to meet his gaze.

“You are not a whore,” he said solemnly.

“Okay,” the boy muttered, still quite embarrassed. Severus kissed him on the forehead, released his chin, and pulled Harry into his arms.

“What are you doing out past curfew anyway? Wreaking havoc on the school as usual?”

“No, I couldn’t sleep, and I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” he answered. “And anyways, why are you out of bed?”

“I walk the halls often at night, as I’m sure you’ve discovered.”

“Yeah, I know. I just felt like I should ask you.”

“Did you follow me? I’m a bit concerned that someone might have heard us just now… I was trying to be discrete but if even a Gryffindor like yourself was able to sneak up on me…”

Harry scoffed at this.

“A Gryffindor like myself? There is no other Gryffindor like myself, _Sir_. And I’ll have you know that I have my own ways of being sneaky.”

“Oh really? And what are those?” The man asked. His voice was sarcastic, but in truth he was genuinely curious.

“A secret.”

Severus looked seriously into the boy’s eyes and brushed his hair from his face.

“Tell me,” he whispered.

Harry flushed—he was completely smitten.  He pulled out a piece of parchment from his robe and picked up a previously un-noticed pile of fabric from the floor.

“Okay.”

* * *

 

_Today couldn’t be going any more badly. This is becoming ridiculous… I can’t even focus in class anymore…_

Severus was teaching his fourth-year Gryffindor/Slytherin class and was incredibly distracted. Again. The potion he was teaching them today had to be kept at unusually high temperatures as most of the initial ingredients had to reach boiling point before the rest were added. Unfortunately he hadn’t predicted that such a steamy situation would arise.

The classroom was hot from all the high fires, and Harry had stripped down to only his white collared shirt, which was clinging to his chest because of the steam from his cauldron. His hair was damp and falling sexily around his eyes, and all together it was getting too much for Severus to handle.

_Twenty more minutes… just twenty more minutes…_

A puzzled expression crossed the boy’s cute face, his mouth twisting to the side as he looked over the instructions again. He tapped his quill against his face, still pondering what he did wrong, before brushing the feathered end along his lips distractedly.

_That boy will never do well in Potion making, but he’s pretty good at looking sexy without knowing it…_

Severus wrenched his gaze from the boy to look at his other students. Many were as flushed and confused as Harry, but none were at all delectable like he was. That was the only thing that reassured him that he wasn’t a complete pervert: he didn’t find children attractive—just Harry.

He felt at times that their relationship was getting out of control, or at least wasn’t very good for him. Despite McGonagall claiming that he seemed happier and healthier, he was consistently becoming more absent minded in classes and while grading. Harry filled his every thought, and he was getting behind in grading because of their now-common late night rendezvous in the hallways. Almost every day he would find himself wandering the dark corridors, waiting for Harry to sneak up and accost him. His lack of the ability to say no to the boy frightened him.

_Leave it to me to fall under the control of yet another powerful Wizard…_

At least Harry was unaware of the power he held over Severus, or if he was aware, didn’t take advantage of it. He was following their agreement of having a true Occlumency lesson every other week, and was progressing slowly but surely. Unfortunately, this week was a real lesson, so their... relations would have to wait.

_…which isn’t okay, what with Harry standing in my class all flushed and fretting over his mediocre potion…_

Sure their late-night trysts helped a bit, but they could really only safely get away with a quick hand job or blow job, and while that did provide momentary satisfaction, it wasn’t enough to last him the two weeks between their “Occlumency lessons.”

He needed a reason to give him detention. It might have been risky giving Harry detentions so often, but he supposed it wasn’t much more than any previous year. Unfortunately, his potion wasn’t bad enough to merit a detention; it wasn’t even the worst in the class. Severus sighed and laid his head down on his desk, despite it being covered with stacks of essays.

_How am I going to get through the lesson this week without doing anything to him? I can’t break the rule I forced him to follow, and he has to continue to progress… I don’t know if I will be able to handle it though…_

All of a sudden there was a loud BANG!

Severus’s head shot up to see a smoking cauldron in front of a soot-covered Harry Potter with a shocked look on his face.

“Potter! Detention tonight for being an absolute imbecile! Are you completely incapable of following directions?”

Harry looked defiant.

“But Sir, it wasn’t my fault!”

“Today was an independent brewing day, Potter. It can’t possibly be anyone else’s fault but your own! Clean up that mess and stop making excuses. I expect to see you immediately after dinner.”

Harry dejectedly dropped his gaze.

“Yes Sir.”

_Today couldn’t be going any better…_

* * *

 

Severus was at his desk when Harry entered that evening. The torches on the walls were flinging orange light onto his tan complexion and made his bright eyes glow. He stormed up to the man’s desk and leaned towards Severus.

“You wanted to see me, _Professor,_ ” he sneered.

Severus stood slowly.

“Do not take that tone with me, _Potter_. I am sick of your insolence and complete disregard for rules and authority.”

“The potion exploding wasn’t my fault!” Harry snapped. “You always blame me for things I didn’t do! You turn a blind eye to everything you precious Slytherins do, and blame Gryffindors for everything—”

“Enough!” Severus stalked around his desk and towered over Harry menacingly. “I have tried punishment after punishment. Detention, cleaning, inventory, you name it. These obviously aren’t working. You need to know who is in charge and to whom you owe respect.” He grabbed the boy’s shirt collar and dragged him behind his desk. He sat down in his chair and pulled Harry over his lap.

“S-Sir… W-What are you doing?”

“I’m giving you a spanking. Since no other form of punishment seems to work, you’ve forced me to turn to more drastic measures.”

Harry’s eyes grew wide.

“W-What?”

“You will count.”

“Wait… Wait! You can’t do this!”

Severus leaned down over him and whispered into his ear.

“Safe word is ‘Pumpkin juice.’”

SMACK!

Harry cried out in pain; he hadn’t been expecting it.

“I said count.”

Harry twisted to look up at him.

“I’m not counting, you prick!”

Severus chuckled. “I guess that didn’t hurt enough then.”

Harry paled. “What!?”

Severus pulled him off his lap and pushed him up against his desk.

“W-What are you doing…”

Silently, Severus pulled off the boy’s belt and undid his zip.

Harry was breathing heavily. “Professor… Stop… Please…”

Severus pushed the boy’s trousers and pants to the floor and pulled him over his lap again.

“Sir! Please!” Harry cried, panic in his voice.

SMACK!

Harry gave a strangled cry.

“You will count.”

“O-One…” He was crying a bit.

“One what?”

“One, Sir.”

Severus smirked. “That’s better.”

SMACK!

“Two, Sir.”

SMACK!

Harry gasped. “Th-Three, Sir.”

SMACK!

“Four, Sir,” Harry moaned, breathing heavily.

SMACK!

“Five, Sir.”

SMACK!

“Ah! Six, Sir.” Harry began to rut slightly against Severus’ leg.

SMACK!

“S-Seven, S-Sir,” Harry rasped.

SMACK!

“Eight!” he cried. “Eight, Sir.” He was panting and now thrusting in earnest against the man’s leg.

SMACK!

“Nine, Sir.”

SMACK!

“T-Ten, Sir.”

Severus paused for a moment, looking down at the boy on his lap. His bum was quite red and he could feel his erection pushing firmly against his thigh. He ran his fingers lightly over the agitated skin, Harry gasping in response.

“Have you learned your lesson, Mister Potter?” he purred.

“Y-Yes, S-Sir,” Harry breathed, the man’s fingers still stroking the flushed, tender skin.

“Did you like that?” he whispered, trailing his fingers down the boy’s arse and around to the front to tease the base of his straining erection.

“Ah! Yes, Sir,” Harry gasped.

Harry moaned softly as Severus began to stroke up and down the length of his shaft, thrusting against his leg in desperation.

“Sit up.”

Harry immediately complied, quickly straddling the man’s lap. Severus grabbed his wand from his desk and muttered a few quick “ _effringos_ ” until he was completely exposed. Harry kissed him passionately, his soft tongue moving nicely against his own and occasionally getting a slightly painful nip with his teeth. Severus pulled Harry’s hips toward him and whispered, “ _creo madidus,”_ preparing him, before sliding him down onto his cock.

Harry cried out in ecstasy, tangling his hands in the man’s hair. He pulled his legs up onto the seat of the large desk chair and kneeled, moving his body up and down in time with Severus’ upward thrusts. The man gripped his hips tightly, slamming him down with even more force and making him scream every time he hit that magical spot.

Severus was having a difficult time even staying coherent as Harry’s tight passage moved on him, squeezing him closer and closer to orgasm.

“I… I’m really close S-Sever—I mean Sir…” Harry moaned.

“Is that so, Mister Potter?” Severus purred into his ear.

“Yes! Yes! Please!”

“Touch yourself. Come for me,” he rasped.

Harry reached in between them and tugged on his cock, gasping and breathing harder and harder.

“Ah… Ah…. Oh… Oh… Oh GODFUCKFUCKFUCK…”

Harry came with a cry, his seed spurting out onto Severus’ stomach. Severus slowed his pace while the boy caught his breath.

He placed a soft kiss on the nape of Harry’s neck before slamming into him, causing Harry to cry out once more. He continued to pull his hips down onto his thrusting cock, over and over and over, until finally he reached orgasm, shooting his come into Harry as the blood coursed through his twitching body.

Harry pulled himself off of Severus’ softening cock and fell against him, twining his fingers into the man’s silky hair. Severus pulled the boy close to him and slowly traced his fingers up and down his back.

They stayed like this until their breathing had returned to normal and their hearts were no longer pounding. Then Harry got up, pulled on his pants and slacks and left, waving a timid goodbye as he left the classroom, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 

Severus wandered aimlessly through the dark, dank corridors of the school, as was his routine the past few months. He and Harry often met up in the cover of the dark now, and they never ended up in the same place twice because of his helpful map. He could go anywhere and Harry would eventually catch up with him. Severus reached the outer wall of the castle and was pleased by the clear sky and the bright moon shining through the window. Here was a good a place as any. The man sat on the thick sill of the glassless window and turned so his feet hung out over the edge. It was a long way down, and Severus would have been nervous if he wasn’t aware that Hogwarts had charms to prevent living things from falling.

He looked up at the clear sky and thought about how lucky he was that Harry was now in his life. The wind gently caressed his face. It was cold, but it was a refreshing contrast to the hot fire that was currently blazing in his living room. A poor excuse to come and meet Harry, but it was good enough.

Suddenly Harry appeared beside him, bundling up his cloak and shoving it in his lap. Severus leaned over and kissed him softly, never able to resist the boy’s young, supple lips.

Harry sighed contently and relaxed against the man’s form, clearly happy to be near him again.

“I missed you.”

“You’re so sentimental,” Severus said, chuckling.

“Well I did! It’s been three days since last time,” Harry said defensively.

“I know. I’ve been counting too.”

Harry smirked and rolled his eyes.

They sat together for a moment, both enjoying the cold night air and the warmth coming from the body next to them.

Harry sighed softly.

“Do you think we’ll ever be able to reveal ourselves?”

Severus rubbed Harry’s shoulder softly.

“Not until you’re much older… and even then people aren’t going to like it.”

“I don’t understand why people are so prejudiced.”

Severus sighed.

“Harry, you have to understand that not all children your age are as mature as you are.” He paused.

_Sometimes I still wonder if I’m making a huge mistake._

“Often times children—”

Harry started.

“You are still a child, Harry. Sometimes children believe themselves to be much more mature than they actually are, and adults take advantage of that. Physical relationships usually involve a great amount of emotion, and while a child may be physically mature enough to have a sexual relationship, they aren’t emotionally mature enough to understand all the implications or understand when they’re being taken advantage of.”

“I guess…”

Severus pulled his face to his and kissed him softly.

“Do you think Neville Longbottom could handle a relationship like this? Do you think he would know when he was being taken advantage of?”

Harry giggled.

“Probably not.”

Severus kissed him again before pulling him close.

“You’ve been through much more than the average person your age—Hell, you’ve been through more than most adults. You’re an exception to the rule, as loathe as I am to admit it,” Severus said teasingly.

“You like that I’m such a bad boy,” Harry retorted. “Always out after curfew,”

He kissed Severus languidly.

“Needing remedial lessons,”

He kissed nipped at the man’s collar bone.

“Sleeping with my Professor,”

He slipped his hand up Severus’s robes and into his trousers to stroke at the man’s erection.

Severus took a shaky breath.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	6. Part VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Harry’s obvious advances, Severus is still twenty years his senior. Can they get away with a relationship?

Severus stood at his stove, cooking some stir-fry for Harry and himself.

Tonight was one of their “lessons,” and Harry had run in ten minutes late in his muddy Quidditch gear. He apologized at least a dozen times while Severus stood there and glared (although he was laughing on the inside), and then snuck into his bathroom to clean up. He had decided he would cook for dinner while Harry was in the shower.

It amused him how much that boy made himself at home in his rooms—it wasn’t uncommon for Harry to creep out to the kitchen after a post-coitus nap and help himself to whatever was in the fridge.

It also scared him a bit when he thought about how much Harry was changing him. Never before had he been so familiar with any of his previous lovers. He was constantly preoccupied with thoughts of him, so much so that even his grading was becoming a bit more lenient. Harry was the only person who held so much control over him, and it didn’t scare him as much as it should. That boy could ask anything of him and he would do it, but at the same time he never asked anything from him.

It surprised him how… domestic their relationship had become as well, in such a short amount of time. Despite their brief amount of time together, he felt like one-half of a married couple, happy to just relax in front of a fire or share a meal. Not that the sex had lost any of the passion—never before had he ever been so attracted to someone, and it hadn’t faded a bit. If anything, they now knew each other so well that sex was fantastic.

Severus’s train of thought was interrupted as Harry walked into the room, still rubbing his wet hair with a towel. Of course he was clad only in his underclothes, a grey tank top and black boxer-briefs. His golden skin was still a bit moist and the bit of clothing he had was clinging to him sinfully. Severus had to pull himself away and focus on preparing the food.

Harry stepped up beside him and looked curiously at the pan.

“Whatcha making?”

“Japanese-inspired stir-fry.”

“Oh.” It was clear that that didn’t have any implications to him.

“Well… do you need my help with anything?”

“Hm… If you like you can make a side dish.” Severus offered.

“I guess I could… I only know how to make breakfast food though.”

Severus stopped and looked at him incredulously.

“Why, may I ask?”

“Well, I always had to cook breakfast at the Dursleys’, but they always ate out or had TV dinners for dinner, so I’ve never learned how to make anything else.” Harry explained sheepishly. “I make really killer scrambled eggs. I could make those, if that’s okay with you…”

“Well, I wouldn’t say scrambled eggs typically go with stir-fry, but sure. We’ll eat some of your ‘killer’ scrambled eggs.” Severus said, his tone a bit berating.

“Okay,” Harry said brightly.

_My scathing remarks are always lost on him…_

Severus went back to cooking the stir-fry. It was almost finished—maybe another five minutes or so. Perhaps scrambled eggs were a good choice since they cook so quickly.

He was pulled out of his reverie by a bit of egg shell that flew into his pan. The man looked over at Harry to scold him, but was shocked to see bits of egg shells and small splatters of raw egg all over the stove and counter. There was even some in the boy’s hair.

“Um… Harry…”

“Yeah?” He looked over at Severus only to send some scrambled eggs flying onto the floor. “Oh, shit… sorry.” The boy bent over to pick up the mess he made, and Severus immediately forgot as that cute ass came into view once again.

_Just ignore him Severus… It will still be there after dinner… He really shouldn’t wear such tight pants though…_

Before he could stop himself, he ran his hand over black cotton-clad cheek, making Harry gasp in surprise. The boy straightened up slowly, but before he could turn around Severus slipped his hand down the front of his briefs.

“Oh! Sir…”

Severus tugged gently at the quickly hardening flesh in his hand, and could feel the soft cotton rubbing against his skin. Harry was panting softly, his hand gripping the counter to brace himself.

Suddenly Harry turned around and smashed his lips on to Severus’s, rutting and moaning against him. Severus pulled away.

“Bed?” he suggested.

“Yeah.” Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his room.

“Oh, wait—” Severus went back to the kitchen and turned off the burners before darting back to his room as Harry walked through the door before him.

As soon as he entered he was slammed against the shut door. Harry crashed his lips against his Professor’s, pressing into him the entire length of his body.

Severus groaned as he felt the lithe body rocking against him, pushing him against the hard, flat surface of the door. He roughly combed his hands into the soft, short hair and pulled him closer, consuming more and more. Taking. Devouring.

Harry ran his hands over his shoulders and the back of his neck, tugging on the short hair and pulling himself up higher, rolling his hips against the man’s thigh.

He could feel the boy’s erection pressing into him and lifted him up.

Harry wrapped his legs around him and continued to rock against him, moaning and whining into the kiss.

Severus got a better grip on supporting him before carrying him the short distance to the bed, throwing him onto it and following him down. He covered the young body with his own, biting harshly at that spot on Harry’s neck that always got a reaction.

It didn’t fail; Harry cried out in pleasure, raking his fingers down Severus’s back.

Soon they were both completely naked, and Severus reveled in the glorious skin-to-skin contact. Heat burned into him everywhere Harry touched him as he trailed wet, teasing kisses down the boy’s chest.

Harry arched his back sharply and cried out as Severus inserted a finger.

He added a second finger, and then a third. With the way Harry was writhing and moaning beneath him, he really thought he was going to lose it. And then, when he entered him, the expression on the boy’s face alone was almost enough to push him over the edge. He pumped into him, one hand tightly grasping his hip and the other fisted in his soft hair. He could feel Harry’s hot mouth on his neck and his hands dragging along his skin.

“Oh Gods yesyesyes! Right… right there!

Severus felt Harry slip his hand between them to pull on his aching erection. The body beneath him flexed for a moment, but then he came, letting go of everything, his body limp and his expression one of bliss.

Severus pulled out and clambered off of him, leaning back against his headboard.

“Come here.”

They were far from finished.

Harry blinked his eyes open out of his daze and straddled the man’s stomach.

Severus bent his knees and grabbed the boy’s waist, lifting him into position above his cock. He pushed it up so it was vertical and, without warning, slammed Harry down, impaling him harshly.

Harry cried out in pleasure and moved himself up and down on his teacher’s erection, breathing heavily with his face flushed.

It was an ideal position—angled so Severus’s tip ran along the boy’s prostate every time and he had a full view of Harry’s young, sexy body. His dark hair was tousled and much more messy than usual, his face was flushed and scrunched with pleasure, his chest shone with a thin layer of sweat, his hands clutched at the man’s stomach below him, and his cock, already hard again ( _Ah, to be young again…_ ), bounced a bit as he slid up and down on the man’s erection.

“Uhn… Uhn… God this feels so good don’t you dare stop…”

Severus had always thought having a noisy lover would be irritating, but he loved the sounds Harry made. If anything, they excited him more.

As he thrust up into that tight heat, the pleasure consumed him. He wouldn’t last much longer. Harry’s nonsensical mumblings were getting louder and louder and his grip on Severus’s stomach grew tighter.

Suddenly Harry smashed his plush lips against Severus’s, who was quick to open his mouth and accept the delving tongue. The added stimulation was wonderful, and he could feel his climax fast approaching.

Harry’s movements were soon erratic and uncontrolled. They broke the kiss, focusing on moving in sync with each other.

Severus could feel the boy’s hot breath on his neck as he panted.

“Severus… I’m-I’m coming…”

Suddenly Harry stilled above him and gripped his hair tightly, and he could feel the come slowly spurting onto his stomach. A wave of ecstasy washed over him as he felt the boy’s inner muscles clench around him. He arched his back sharply as his come shot into the boy, before he collapsed along with Harry in a post-orgasmic stupor.

* * *

 

The fireplace flickered a romantic glow across the room. The table was set nicely, and a pile of pans was sitting in the sink. It would have been nice, if his kitchen wasn’t covered with scrambled egg bits.

Severus looked apprehensively at the serving of eggs on his plate as he nudged them with his fork.

_They look done enough at least, so they can’t be poisonous… Not exactly appetizing though… I suppose he’ll be upset if I don’t try them…_

He took a deep breath before scooping them into his mouth.

Harry looked at him expectantly.

“Oh wow… These are actually really good…”

Harry smiled happily.

“I told you so!”

* * *

 

Severus walked down the cool corridors of the castle. He hated this time of year—when it felt as though it should be getting warmer, but spring was actually still a long way off. He tried to stay closer to the heart of the castle where it was warmer and further away from the cold night air.

He spotted a hallway that no longer lead anywhere and walked a bit down it.

_Perfect. Out of sight but easy for Harry to find._

He leaned against the wall and waited for Harry to join him for another of their typical late-night trysts.

It couldn’t have been five minutes before Harry’s form appeared in front of him, the invisibility cloak falling to the floor.

Severus stepped forward and captured the boy’s lips soundly, happy to be with him again. He had thought that it was more typical for relationships to become less physical the longer they went on, but he and Harry had recently been meeting up almost every night.

The kiss became more aggressive and Harry pushed the man up against the wall, pressing his body into him.

Severus could feel the boy’s erection pushing into his leg as he got a rare moment to dominate.

That moment didn’t last long, however. Severus’s desire became overwhelming and he grabbed Harry and lifted him up before turning and pressing him against the wall.

Harry moaned in surprise and kissed with more fervor, his hands woven into Severus’s hair, pulling him closer and deeper into his mouth.

Severus reveled in the wonderful feeling of their erections grinding against each other, and despite the layers of clothing, the stimulation was fantastic.

Harry broke the kiss and latched onto Severus’s neck, nipping and licking in that spot he liked so much, not caring if he left a mark. _Isn’t that what glamours are for anyway?_ He stopped after a moment and closed his eyes, soaking in the amazing feel of Harry’s sharp hips thrusting against his own.

He looked so beautiful like that. The torchlight from the adjacent hallway cast small flickers of gold across his expression of ecstasy, his hair was tousled in that oh so sexy way and his lips were red and swollen from the harsh kiss.

_I don’t deserve someone so amazing._

Severus pulled him in for a kiss once more and the boy moaned softly.

Suddenly there was a soft gasp from the hallway.

Severus’s stomach dropped and his blood ran cold. He moved away from Harry, who fell softly to his feet.

Albus Dumbledore stood at the end of the hallway.

“Mister Potter, Professor Snape—I think you’d better come with me.”

* * *

 

It had been an agonizing walk to the Headmaster’s office. The man hadn’t said a word, and while he could feel Harry’s terror almost as well as his own, he didn’t dare reach out to comfort him.

They now sat in front of the Headmaster’s desk, stern blue eyes looking at them over crystal spectacles as he paced the room.

“I noticed that you both had been acting strangely and meeting up after hours, but I didn’t dare to expect what I saw tonight. Harry, you are fourteen years old!"

Severus had never heard the man raise his voice before.

“How could you, Severus? This boy is not only underage, but also your student. This relationship is not only against the rules here at Hogwarts, but against both wizard and muggle law. You’re in a position of authority! In legal terms, this is _rape_ , Severus. For Merlin’s sake, you’re the same age as his father!”

Severus stole a glance at Harry. He was crying.

Dumbledore sighed loudly.

“Harry, do you know what the tabloids would say about this if they found out? What the world would think of you? Severus? Do you know how you would be treated? That is, if you managed to escape a life sentence in Azkaban?”

He stopped at his desk. He leaned forward, supported by his arms, his head bent in disappointment.

“You both are too important for this to happen.” He rubbed his eyes, exasperated. “I will not report you, but you two are never to be alone with each other until Harry is no longer your student. Severus, you are still bound by contract, you cannot quit.” He walked around his desk and leaned down to their terrified faces.

“If I find out you two have broken this rule, I will be forced to report you. Severus,” He looked at Harry. “will go to Azkaban. Harry,” He shifted his gaze to Severus. “will be looked down upon for the rest of his life.” He stood and returned to his place behind his desk.

“I will be watching the both of you very, very closely. I assume the Occlumency lessons are no longer necessary. If I’m mistaken, I will find Harry a new tutor.”  He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

“I don’t need them, Sir,” Harry said softly.

The Headmaster sighed.

“I am so disappointed in you both, but Severus especially. You’re both lucky I’m a kind man.”

“Thank you, Headmaster,” Severus said softly.

“Goodnight.”

They took that as a dismissal and left the Headmaster’s office. Severus had never been more embarrassed and guilt-ridden. He felt sick to his stomach and his chest ached. He and Harry could never be alone again. He couldn’t stop the tear that dripped down his face. Surely, after Dumbledore explained the laws for what they were, Harry hated him now. He never should have taken advantage of him. Then he wouldn’t be hurting so much right now, now that he was losing him forever. And he was losing him forever—Harry would move on and fall in love with someone his own age, Severus just a shameful secret from his past that he would never admit.

_I never thought it was possible to hurt this much. At least it was wonderful while it lasted…_

If he was truly honest with himself, he would never give up those amazing months with the boy he loved.

They reached the bottom of the winding stairs where they would be forced to go their separate ways, and Severus turned to get one last look at Harry.

Tears were streaming down his face and his eyes were very red. He sniffled and looked up at Severus.

“Can we kiss one last time?” he said through his sobbing.

Severus smiled softly.

“I suppose the Headmaster would allow us that.”

Harry smiled and stood on his toes to press a soft kiss to his professor’s lips. The boy’s lips were _so_ soft, and Severus tried to solidify every sensation into memory, desperate for it never to end.

Reluctantly, Harry pulled away. He looked sadly up into Severus’s eyes for a moment before breaking down into tears again and hugging him tightly. Severus could keep the tears from falling now as he held Harry to him and comforted him, the sobs breaking his heart even more.

“Will you wait for me?” Harry said softly.

“What?”

“Will you wait until I graduate so we can be together again? Will you wait, and not move on? Will you please, please wait, and ignore the loneliness, until I’m not a student?” he sobbed. “I can’t imagine my life without you.  Please don’t leave me behind. Please, please wait for me!”

Severus lifted the boy’s chin up so he could see his pretty green eyes.

“Of course I’ll wait for you. I’ll wait always and forever.”

_How could I do anything but?_


End file.
